


Forged by Earth and Fire

by chenissaura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earthbender Kyungsoo | D.O, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebender Chanyeol, Firebending & Firebenders, Light Angst, Lightbending & Lightbenders (Avatar), M/M, kyungsoo learning how to bending !!, two boys lost in a journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenissaura/pseuds/chenissaura
Summary: After the end of the Hundred Years' War, and the end of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, the Four Nations seek to establish harmony again. In the meantime, Do Kyungsoo is an earthbender who, after losing his parents during the war, never had a master to teach him how to bending. For this reason, Do sets out on a journey towards the earthly temple, where he believes he will find masters.He just didn't count that, during his journey, he could find stones on the way. Park Chanyeol, a firebender, son of the former ruler of his colony. Together, they can learn a lot from each other.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Forged by Earth and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Hot-headed earthbender Kyungsoo meets grounded firebender Chanyeol. They can learn a lot from one another. 
> 
> hi!! so, let's talk about this fanfiction KSJDKSJDS. first of all, write this fanfiction was such an adventure, many times, I came to think that I would not be able to conclude. luckily I was wrong! especial thanks to the fest team for the love and support!
> 
>  **to the prompter:** I fell in love instantly when I read your prompt I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  **to my beta:** to R, THANK YOU SO MUCH, none of this would be possible without you, without your help and without your patience (a lot of patience, I know, really thank you so much). from the bottom of my heart, you're amazing!
> 
>  **to the reader:** I hope you can have a good reading, I tried to simplify the avatar universe as much as possible so that everyone could enjoy the best reading possible. I also would like to point that I made some changes from the original universe. an example is that, in this fanfic, Jongin is a waterbender man from the Northern Water Tribe capable of healing (something that, in Avatar universe, only women can do). Chanyeol is capable of firing lightning bolts (something that in Avatar the Last Airbender only Azula, Iroh and Ozai (?) can do). and most importantly, this fanfic takes place right after the end of the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom, in a space of time before the emergence of the United Republic of Nations (which is where Korra's story takes place). 
> 
> ok, a lot of information, sorry lol but this for the ATLA lovers like me that would notice these small inconsistencies in the story. to everyone, please, enjoy it!! <3

##  **FOUR NATIONS MAP** ****

****

* * *

## INTRODUCTION

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

Long time ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and two siblings from the Southern Water Tribe discovered Aang, the Last Airbender, the new Avatar. Now, as everybody knows, Aang saved the world.

With the help of his friend, Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War. Zuko, Ozai’s son, and ally of the Avatar became the new Fire Lord.

Together, Aang and Zuko promised to restore the Four Nations to harmony.

_ Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire, and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. _

##  **BOOK ONE: FIRE** ****

**Kyungsoo took a deep breath in the middle of the rice field.** Eyes closed, fists clenched. It wouldn't be difficult, right? He had already tried several times, he had seen people in the village do the same thing other times.

Once again, he took a deep breath, joining hands.

Feel the earth. It was enough to feel the earth.

It wasn't that difficult.

With both feet firmly on the ground, the boy opened his eyes and, alone in the field, raised his palms. His dark eyes, as black as any other bender in the Earth Kingdom, fixed on the small pile of stones in front of him. Round and polished rocks, which Kyungsoo tried to levitate.

And before his eyes, he shivered at the most.

Kyungsoo was one of the only benders who still didn't know how to manipulate the earth. He was twenty years old and didn't know how to do much besides shake some heavy rocks and open holes in the ground. His domination had manifested itself early, he was five years old when he broke his first stone, however, without a master, he never managed to improve his skills.

Frowning, he snorted, his brow hardened.

In their village, it was a tradition that only parents were responsible for teaching their children the art of dominating the earth. However, having lost his parents during the Hundred Years' War, both fighting on the front as resistant to the invasion in Omashu, for Kyungsoo such a tradition fell on his back like a burden.

Now, standing alone in the middle of his village's rice paddy, Do had promised himself that he would make his last attempt. It was the last field to the south of his village, between the elevations of the plateau where the rice sprouts extended, it was possible to see the end of his village, two long trees that curved in a high arch, serving as an entrance to the arriving and leaving for those who said goodbye.

Closing his lips again, Kyungsoo dragged his feet across the muddy floor. He took a deep breath, as he had seen other benders doing. With clenched fists, he dragged his arms through the air, as if pulling invisible chains, in front of the small pile of stones he had built.

Kyungsoo was leaving. Anyone who passed through the plantation and caught him in his attempt to try bending could easily see that. Or at the very least, they would look at him with some suspicion. It was late in the day when Kyungsoo decided to leave for the field, it was not the usual time when farmers wandered among the shoots. Besides, Do was carrying a small bag and hat. It was remarkable: he would go far.

Even so, if asked sincerely, he would not fail to admit that he did not want to leave his village, he did not want to leave home. For better or for worse, his village and the people he was raised with were part of it. Despite the tradition that pursued him almost as a punishment, Kyungsoo respected all of his ancestors and the village's history.

They had been a colony of the Fire Nation, having been conquered after much resistance. Fortunately, since the avatar had defeated Ozai, the last Fire Lord, the colonies were gradually disbanded, until the last firebender was expelled from his home, and his village became, as it always was, a peaceful haven for all the children of the Earth Kingdom and the homeless people who got lost in the forest.

"You can do it, Do,” his tone was soft, comforting himself before he dragged his feet again. And, pulling his arms in the air, almost as if in a dance movement, he made enough effort that it would be necessary to raise three rocks.

But that time, the stones didn't even shake.

Frustrated, Kyungsoo snorted, pulling the straw hat off his head, throwing it against the floor. He wanted to scream angrily and curse all the little rice shoots that watched him from afar and who, dancing in the rhythm of the wind, seemed to laugh at himself and his lack of skill with something that, for him, should be simple.

He wanted to cry, irritated when he realized that he had just destroyed his hat.

" _Shit_ ," he muttered, capturing it again, to clean the muddy edges and fit it back on his shaved hair.

He needed a master. He needed someone willing to guide him, to help him feel every speck of dust on the earth, and to understand the art of bending. For this reason, in the absence of someone like him in his village, Do had prepared his luggage to accompany him along the route he would take towards the Temple of the Earth, to the south.

Fearful, the boy spared one last look back home. He allowed himself to smell the rice sprouts one last time and watched them sway.

He smiled, in the middle of the evening, determined that this trip would be worth it.

And, without any of his neighbors knowing of his goodbye, he crossed the fields and left.

**. . .**

Park Chanyeol knew that someone was behind him.

His tired body burned, his arms weighed, leaving him with a terrible burning sensation as if he were erupting, burning slowly from the inside out. He wanted to stop to rest, his body was desperate for that, but he couldn't.

Sneaking under the narrow mountain road he had climbed, Chanyeol closed his eyes, listening to the heavy footsteps coming towards him.

Parting his lips, he couldn't breathe, his body tired, his legs barely resisting. That was when two men appeared in front of him, fire in their hands ready to be fired at him.

Overwhelmed by fear, Park pulled away, standing at the end of the steep road. Now nothing separated them from the men who pursued him. Nothing but the reddish stones that formed the region. Looking between the cautiously approaching men and the rocky mountain, he recognized that he didn't have many options.

But rather to die in that canyon than in the hands of him family.

**. . .**

Kyungsoo barely knew how long he had been away from the village, having lost count since crossing the river a few days ago. His supplies were already running low, and he was counting on the nearest village so he could stop to refuel. It wasn't far, just another two days of walking, down a rocky road that cut through a canyon.

Nibbling on the last piece of biscuit left in his luggage, Do took a deep breath, dipping his feet in the cold water of a small stream where he had stopped to rest. Not far from where he was, it was possible to see the canyon he would have to cross. The water that bathed his feet came from the river that cut through the mountains, and most likely came from some source inside the canyon.

Enjoying the sensation of water between his fingers for one last time, Kyungsoo crouched down, looking for his water bottle attached to his waist. However, the instant he was going to kneel over the stream, a loud boom resounding from the direction in which the beginning of the road appeared, caught his attention.

It had been loud enough to scare small animals that were hidden among the vegetation. Kyungsoo remained alert, following with his eyes the small hybrid animal of a lizard and rabbit that ran ahead of his feet, towards the other bank. He blew heavily into the air, ready to defend himself against whatever he dared to appear.

He didn't know how to bend, but he believed his legs were still good enough to run. They would have to be good enough to escape, there would be no alternative but that.

Returning the water bottle to where he shouldn't have left, Kyungsoo left the stream. He put on his feet, slowly returning them to the old shoes, before walking slowly, tiptoe, in the direction of the crack that opened to reveal the road.

He stopped, however, when he heard another crash, this time a much louder one and known to himself.

Hard and heavy, hard objects seemed to roll and crack against the floor. Rocks falling, and when he looked up, hurrying towards the interior of the canyon, the boy could see more clearly where they were coming from. Just like inside the canyon, there was a small dirt road built on the edge of the mountain, a piece of the road had broken, causing rocks to slide off the slope.

Kyungsoo sighed, relieved, blowing from the chest the air he didn't even know he was holding. Good thing that had happened before he passed.

"How dangerous these roads are ..." was what he murmured, taking one last look towards the rocks before walking away.

He would have two days there to test its dangers, and he didn't want to postpone it. To tell the truth, Kyungsoo believed that the sooner you were going towards your destination, the better it would be for you. He would find his master, he could bend, and he would return home with honor, like a real earthbender.

Still, two days was two days, and he needed to refuel before he reached the next village. For this reason, allowing his eyes to quickly turn to the sky, Kyungsoo carefully analyzed the position of the sun. The star king was not at his center, which indicated that fortunately, it was not yet midday, he knew he had been awake for a few hours, he had watched the sunrise.

Believing that he still had a few hours to his advantage, Do returned to the stream, took off his shoes, and in a hurry filled the two bottles he had with him.

After storing them again – one tied in his waist and other to the bottom of your luggage rag – and facing what remained of his courage, Kyungsoo went back to the gap between the mountains once more.

When taking the first steps towards the interior of the canyon, the first thing that Kyungsoo noticed, with absurd unhappiness, was how he was from, the path that unfolded in front of his eyes seemed to have no end. There was not even a green spot in the reddish scenery of dry land, mountains, clay, and stone. Water sprang up between the rocks, a thin wet path that led off the road, towards the gap between two rocks where Do had entered and ended up flowing into the same stream that filled his water bottle.

Not far from where it was, it was possible to see the stones that had rolled from the top and blocked almost half the already narrow path.

Firming the hat on his head, Kyungsoo approached the boulders but he stopped when he noticed something different among the rocks the color of the sunset sky. Something pitch black, sprouting between the space of two stones.

Do stopped, staring – his biggest flaw had always been his enormous curiosity. Its greatest quality, however, was its speed of reasoning which, when approaching the boulders and encountering what looked like hair and... an arm? He realized, in shock, what that heap of stones was about.

Yes, there had been a landslide, he had seen it.

And the landslide had buried someone.

Completely in shock, Kyungsoo parted his lips, initially without any reaction. There was someone under all that heap of earth and stones. Someone had been _crushed._

He blinked without reaction, even though he knew he _had_ to do something. However, his mind was blank. What could do? Some of the stones there were bigger than his head, and he knew that his fold was not good enough to keep all the weight off anyone.

Maybe whoever was down there wasn't even alive. _I mean, it's okay that the slide had been recently, almost five minutes ago, yet it could be that…_ he thought, but it stopped. Roaring, Do interrupted his reasoning.

He would try to help.

Rolling up the sleeves of his blouse, Kyungsoo concentrated on the heavier rocks on top. When he accidentally brushed the tip of his foot against the fingers of his arm that came out between two stones, he could see his fingers twitch and a small moan, like someone bordering on unconsciousness, sounding through the earth.

Kyungsoo was encouraged to notice that whoever was down there was at least alive.

"It's all right!" He shouted, hoping his voice would be heard among the stones “Stay awake, please! Try to stay awake!” He begged.

Soon, he turned to earth again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he had done days ago, in the rice field, the last day he was in his village. He needed to make the stones tremble, at least enough so that they would roll down voluntarily, and lighten the burden on the buried person.

Still, even though he was trying his best to calm himself down, and to focus successfully on his fold, part of his mind kept warning him, reminding him that he wasn’t in his village, much less in the rice field, trying to make pebbles float. There, it was a more serious myth, and he needed to rely on its manipulation to save a life.

The thought terrified him enough that Kyungsoo almost gave up. He just didn't do it because, almost as if he had heard the pleas of the earthbender, yet another breathless groan escaped between the stones, assured Kyungsoo that whoever was there was still alive and, perhaps, also knew that Do was also on the side out.

Inflating his cheeks with air, Kyungsoo tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath again. He tilted the hat on his head, the straw brim almost completely covering his view of the rest of the road. He concentrated on the silence, the smell of clay and red earth, the firm stones, and the almost imperceptible crackle of water running towards the stream.

Spreading his legs, Do steadied both feet against the floor, raising both fists in the air. He concentrated on the rock. He thought of his weight, his strength, his hardness.

He growled, hard.

And with that thought, he pulled his arms out, as if he were dragging an invisible chain towards him.

"Come on, come on..." he pleaded to no one but himself, making the same movement about two to three times. A small trickle of sweat ran down his temple, just as the echo of rolling stones became audible.

Even so, Do did not want to stop what he was doing to congratulate, or worse, check the result of his effort, for fear of losing his concentration. So he continued what he was doing, just changing the movement he made with his hands and legs.

Still grunting, Kyungsoo steadied his feet even more firmly on the floor, opening his fists, revealing his dirt-stained palms. Bringing his hands out to his chest, he snorted before pushing his hands away, pushing the emptiness hard.

The sound of falling stones became even louder, and this time Kyungsoo, who was much more tired than necessary for something that should be as simple as dropping stones to an earthbender, allowed himself to look up curiously.

He looked with satisfaction at the fall of the largest stones, leaving only a small layer of dust and earth the size of oranges, above the person who had been grounded, who, in turn, seemed to moan in relief at the weight removed.

Bending before the boulders, Kyungsoo immediately tried to capture as

many stones as he could and get them out quickly.

"I'm already getting you out of there." He guaranteed, digging the soil. “Hold on.”

Soon, the rest of the body seemed to reveal itself. With only a thin layer of clay left over the face and chest of the stranger, Kyungsoo dared to try his fold again, and using a single flat hand, he pushed the wind. After an attempt that knocked down only three small stones, Kyungsoo tried again, this time working and consequently removing all remaining stones that weighed the chest of the person who had been buried.

A guttural groan was heard this time, reverberating among the stones, much heavier than any rock Kyungsoo had ever tried to lift or break.

Under a dirt-colored cloak, Kyungsoo could see a chest rising and falling, breathing, however, this was not the surprise that astonished him. No, not even the hoarse moans of a comfortably low timbre that escaped the man's throat, almost unconscious and now free of any earth that might weigh on his lungs.

That face. Kyungsoo knew those round eyes and dark hair like midnight. He knew much more than he would like, to be honest.

Park Chanyeol, more precisely, was part of his childhood memories. Memories that were not good, unfortunately. Not because of Chanyeol, who in the course of his memories was as childish and naive as Kyungsoo.

During the Hundred Years' War, when the Fire Nation attempted its invasion against the Earth Kingdom, and Ozai was still the Lord of Fire, the village in which Kyungsoo had been raised all his life fell under the flames of firebenders. Shortly thereafter, the survivors who remained in their village left to help the resistance that still existed in Omashu, a large city in the Earth Kingdom, and which, at the time, had not yet fallen. It was the time when Kyungsoo lost his parents.

His village became one of the colonies of the Fire Nation, firebenders expelled many residents, built their houses, and Kyungsoo remembered well the largest house they built in the same place where today were thriving rice paddies. On the highest plain of every village, from where could have a view of everything that happened in the village: the residence of the governor, representative of the Fire Nation in the region.

Who, not by chance, was the father of the boy Kyungsoo had saved from a burial, Park Chanyeol.

An angry snort escaped the earthbender's lips.

The final period of the Hundred Years' War had been one of the most terrifying periods of Kyungsoo's childhood. From the loss of his parents to the thousands of houses burned, plantations were exterminated by the governor to show his domination over the people. The people of the Earth Kingdom did not forget, especially those who suffered as much as Kyungsoo. 

It had been cruel, he had gone hungry, Mrs. Fei, a friend of his parents and who had volunteered to raise him when he was still a little boy, had almost starved to death several times. Often they did not even have grain to eat, because the whole firstfruit of what was harvested was taken to the governor's house. He and his entire family had to eat first, and only then could food be distributed among the village.

And Kyungsoo definitely had memories of how extensive the governor's family was. Chanyeol was the youngest of about seven brothers. Seven damn firebenders, one more skilled than the other, of which, out of the eight, Chanyeol stood out, a child with a much more powerful fold than most adults.

Since the end of the colonies, four years ago, Kyungsoo had never seen the face of the firebender again. Of all the places he could imagine meeting him again, buried alone in a canyon would be the most absurd possibility that could fly through his mind.

Seeing Chanyeol there, even though he was in such a painful condition, writhing in pain, brought to Kyungsoo his worst memories.

"Help..." Kyungsoo could hear his cry for help amidst the whispers that escaped between the firebender's lips.

He clenched his fists.

No.

He wouldn't do that, wouldn't help someone like Park Chanyeol.

Carrying the weight of his decision on his shoulders, Kyungsoo stood up, turning his back on the weak and fallen firebender. He took a step, then two, three, walking away. However, when he turned around and was ready to turn around and leave the other one there, Do stopped, feeling sorry.

Who was he trying to kid? As spiteful as he could be, it was far from Kyungsoo to be mean enough to leave him there. Chanyeol would probably die alone and be left on the road.

And, like it or not, Kyungsoo was a boy with a noble heart. It was hard, like stone, yet strong like the element it brought with its fold – even though, technically, it did not know how to bend. He would regret his decision, he knew he would, as soon as Chanyeol woke up and met his eyes, he would be doomed to remorse.

However, that was the right thing to do.

Returning to where he was, he crouched down, and holding him by the arms, pulled him until the taller body was resting on his shoulders. At that moment, the firebender did not even make a sound, already completely unconscious.

"Damn firebender." Kyungsoo murmured, loosening one of the ropes that held his cloth luggage across his back, loosening it to fall forward, held by a single rope, resting on his stomach.

He huffed, crouching down, even more, bringing Park's heavy body to his back.

"Honestly ... When you wake up, Park, you'll have a lot to explain to me," he said to anyone in particular.

And so, carrying the firebender with him, Kyungsoo returned his way down the road that crossed the canyon. It was just the beginning of his journey.

**. . .**

When Park Chanyeol woke up, he still felt pain in his calves. His whole body ached, to tell the truth, like he had been beaten. Everything burned, from his arms to his tiptoes.

A strange noise escaped his lips when he hurried to open his mouth even before his eyes. He tried to get up, but it was impossible when from the waist down he had the sensation of complete pain. The most intense and terrible pain he had ever felt in his life.

"Mgh..." was the disconnected word that he tried to say, confused enough that even he didn't know exactly what he was trying to say.

Dragging his heavy arms, touching his bandaged legs to his naked torso, dropping them when he felt scars still open, Chanyeol could feel dust rising between his fingers. It felt like hot, dry land. That was how he remembered the chase, the little road he was on above the mountain, his fall, and the exact moment when the rocks broke and slid.

"Take it easy, you're still badly hurt." Among his daydreams and memories of what had happened, Chanyeol was able to hear someone talking to him, a low and soft timbre, warning him with some coldness.

Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to find the face of those who spoke with him, but the pain felt behind the eyes was unbearable enough to force him to close them again.

"What were you doing in the canyon?" Chanyeol heard the same voice speak, accompanied by the warm touch of hands in his hair, adjusting his head so that he was lying in something comfortable.

A short time later, a damp cloth was placed over his head, covering his forehead and eyes. Chanyeol was grateful.

"I was..." the firebender tried to answer, his voice coming out tangled, strange, his eyes felt heavy again. He was tired, ready to fall asleep again "On the mountain, going somewhere when everything seemed to fall apart," he said, at last, sounding more enigmatic than he would have liked.

A laugh echoed from the soft-spoken stranger, seeming to mock him or what he had said.

"I think you are tired, Chanyeol," said the stranger, and Park noticed, strangely, how the other seemed to know him. "Rest a little more and then we can talk," he went on.

Chanyeol did not want to rest, he wanted to sit down and question the stranger about how he knew him, he would like to thank him for saving his life, but he would also like to know why he had been saved. However much he wanted to do them, his body seemed to ask for the reverse. His eyes were heavy, as his body became more and more lethargic.

So that, even against his will, the firebender could not avoid closing his eyes. All the confusion in his mind dissipated, when, again, he fell into the deepest sleep.

**. . .**

Between the red walls, formed by the mountains that built the canyon, it was not possible to see the sun, unless it was at its peak, right in the center, or setting. Kyungsoo had noticed this detail about the local geography throughout the first day of crossing. He was not a natural observer, much less interested in relief and mapping, however, carrying the disagreement and bruised firebender with him, Do realized that he would need something to distract the mind. Otherwise, it would most likely leave the Park halfway.

After being rescued, Kyungsoo was careful to seek shelter during midday. Using his fold, he made one of the only manipulations he was able to do without much effort: opening holes. So, choosing a cave that was almost forming at the foot of one of the cliffs, Do opened a crater, too small for two to fit, but spacious enough to fit at least the firebender.

There, Kyungsoo cleaned Park's bruises, looked for herbs to make an ointment, and used Chanyeol's battered gown to improvise a bandage on the larger cuts. It would serve until they reached the village.

Taking care of the firebender did not bother Kyungsoo, not initially at least. The real problem, however, was that Park did not wake up. He didn't do it during the early hours of the day, and he didn't do it during the evening. Night had fallen, and dawn again, and Chanyeol barely found consciousness.

He had had a fever during the night, perhaps because of his injuries, Kyungsoo would never be able to find out. During the night the firebender complained of a headache, in addition to a lot of pain in his eyes, and sore throat. He said disconnected things, about someone behind him and escaping, tried to get up, and couldn't until he passed out in a deep sleep when Kyungsoo straightened his hair and put him to sleep with his head on his lap. Chanyeol slept on top of him, while Do slept uncomfortably in a sitting position with the stones brushing his spine.

Still, it wasn't those details from the night before that had taken him off his axis, leaving him impatient enough to be forced to distract himself by recounting the levels of the mountain range and cliffs that formed the valley in which he passed.

No, his real discomfort took place in Chanyeol's chatter.

The next morning, Kyungsoo still didn't trust Park enough to allow him to walk the entire journey. For that reason, Do unfolded his small bundle of fabric, tying it against Chanyeol's back, carrying both on his back.

He weighed like hell, after all, Chanyeol was a man of almost two meters, lethargic and a little dizzy. Seeming to be very aware of his size and weight, Park took half the path clinging to Do almost like a koala, tied to him by the neck, coming and going in consciousness.

Sometimes, his palms simply heated up like a boiling teapot, other times, his touch relaxed enough that he almost let go and plummeted midway. Still, whether awake or not, Chanyeol did not stop talking. Never.

The tea that Kyungsoo had prepared the previous night, with some herbs that he knew and had found along the way, affected, curing the throat of the highest against hoarseness. Park had been drinking a good deal of tea all night. And, luckily or not, Kyungsoo couldn't say, he had woken up much better – ready to chat for hours.

"We will stop here to rest," Kyungsoo announced, after hours in unilateral silence. Only Chanyeol had been talking since they left the cave where they took shelter the night before.

Crouching with some caution, Kyungsoo rocked Park slightly on his back, only to wake him up in case the taller one had returned to one of his periodic periods of sleep. Then he removed the hands that held his legs, freeing him to go down.

To his surprise, however, it did not take much effort for the taller to descend. Chanyeol had been awake for some time.

After walking for hours on end in a somewhat arid weather arid, Do spotted a shadow under some trees that grew next to a small tributary that cut the valley.

Landing, almost stumbling against the ground, Chanyeol dragged himself without much support in his arms, until he was leaning against the tree. His legs were long enough that when he stretched, his feet touched the edge of the stream. Kyungsoo barely noticed the firebender was lucid, not until he turned toward the Park, to also sit under the shade, and found the pair of orbs wild staring at him.

Awake, Chanyeol was exactly how Kyungsoo remembered. The same broad face, with warm eyes and a straight nose. His appearance reminded him of his family. Even with the bruises and dark bags under his eyes, Park was still eerily similar to the former governor, the man responsible for the darkest days in his village.

Kyungsoo was disgusted only to remember and to see, reflected in the eyes of the highest, that the recognition was mutual.

Snorting, Kyungsoo crawled across the floor, away from Park. Without a word being exchanged between them, Chanyeol removed Kyungsoo's small baggage from his back and handed it to the other bender. Kyungsoo accepted without thanking.

Without a word being exchanged between them, Chanyeol removed Kyungsoo's small baggage from his back and handed it to the other bender. Kyungsoo accepted it without thanking him.

"Thank you." Surprisingly, or not, the one who thanked him was the firebender “For saving me and taking care of me.” he continued, leaning in a respectful gesture "I owe my life to you."

Chanyeol had never spoken to you so much, even though Kyungsoo had known him since they were boys. Sure they were never friends, but they were never strangers to each other, and the Parks, like the other firebenders that spread through their village like pests in plantations, never spoke more than two words to the earthbenders that lived there before. For a long time, Kyungsoo understood that it happened out of pure contempt and prejudice.

Blinking, the shortest did not react. Not knowing how to respond, the earthbender just waved, turning quickly to the cloth bag in his lap.

Not wanting to answer, Do untied the knots at the ends of the improvised bundle, pulling out a half-full water bottle, crumbs of biscuits that had already been devoured, and a bundle of medicinal herbs, the latter that he had specially harvested to help the Park's recovery.

"We are at noon in a village." Kyungsoo suddenly started to speak, the velvety and cold tone that Chanyeol recognized belonged to the one who spoke among his sick daydreams.

Chanyeol nodded, just to assure Do what he was listening to. So Kyungsoo continued, his eyes still on his cloth bag, putting away the tea herbs again, he said:

“There is not enough food to waste, but I didn’t count on your presence here and I didn’t have so many groceries either to bring," explained, bringing the wafer crumbs into his hands. It was enough to fill a palm. “We will eat a little now, rest, and then continue on our way and will only stop when we reach the nearest village, outside this canyon. Understood?"

Once again, Chanyeol did nothing but nod.

Looking satisfied, Do left the water bottle at his feet, and stood up, tiptoeing to pluck two leaves from the top of the tree that shadowed them. Chanyeol didn't quite understand what the other boy planned to do, but he watched him closely.

He watched with interest as Do sat down next to him again and opened the captured leaves. Soon after, he saw him open and pour what was left of clean water over the crumbs that were in his hand, soaking them. Giving them some consistency, Kyungsoo clenched his fist, pressing the mixture of wafer particles and water, until the excess liquid seeped between his fingers. When he opened his hand again, the crumbs had become something that looked like unfermented dough.

"Breakfast," Kyungsoo announced, using his fingers to split the dough in half and place a portion of dough on each sheet.

Without speaking much, he offered one of the leaves to the tallest.

"Thank you," Chanyeol thanked him again, taking the sheet for himself. Beside him, he watched Kyungsoo do the same.

As could imagine, the dough had no flavor but soggy old bread. Still, it seemed enough that they wouldn't be too hungry for the next few hours. They ate in silence, slowly, believing that if they took too long to chew, they could fool their stomachs.

Chanyeol was the most difficult to eat, with sore arms and almost corrosive fatigue that took his lips whenever he moved them to chew.

"Drink some water," Kyungsoo instructed, noting his discomfort. Certainly, water was not what Chanyeol wanted at the moment, but he didn't want to sound ungrateful to the other bender, so he allowed himself to wave, swallowing the last piece of the mixture of leftovers and water.

Holding on to the branches of the tree to get up, Chanyeol got to his feet, then headed, with slow and unsteady steps, to the edge of the stream where he bent to sip.

Sitting behind him, Kyungsoo studied him carefully. He would lie if said he wasn't curious about what could have brought Park to the middle of that canyon. But he didn't want to be invasive, or worse, seem interested in the firebender. He kept his curiosity to himself, then. However, firming his decision not to want to ask, Kyungsoo did not seem able to control the flow of thoughts that seemed to despair when his eyes traveled over his bare arms, his legs were colored with bruises, and his face injured. As much as he thought of looking for a justification, nothing seemed to be able to explain what Chanyeol could be doing there.

As far as he remembered, and Kyungsoo had a very good memory, Chanyeol was part of a wealthy family. They were noble, and they served the Fire Lord directly. Even after the fall of Ozai, the last Fire Lord, the one who had been deposed by the Avatar and succeeded by Zuko, Kyungsoo knew that many nobles did not lose their power, let alone their influence in the Fire Nation.

What was someone, born in a rich cradle-like Park Chanyeol, doing wandering the lands of the Earth Kingdom?

"Listen, Kyungsoo."

Suddenly dispersed from his thoughts, Chanyeol's low voice, still hunched over the waterbed, pulled Kyungsoo out of his mind.

He was surprised to notice that Chanyeol still remembered his name, just as Do also remembered his.

"I'm listening, Park," replied the earthbender, dry and cold, like the round stones that built the bank of the stream.

Sitting at a considerable distance, Kyungsoo could see the movement of Park's back, rising and falling, apparently due to a sigh that escaped his lips.

"Where do you intend to go after you leave this valley?"

That was certainly not the question that Do expected to hear. Raising a single eyebrow, Kyungsoo nibbled on his meal before looking back at Park suspiciously. Where he intended to go was not necessarily a secret, yet he didn't see why sharing it with Park. They were not friends.

"Why do you want to know?" Instead of delivering an answer, Kyungsoo asked another question.

Another sigh, coming from Chanyeol's dry lips, was present.

"I want to accompany you," that was what the other said, finally, to the amazement of the earthbender.

Of all the things Kyungsoo could expect Chanyeol to say, a request to accompany him to his destination was undoubtedly the only option that would never have crossed his mind.

He parted his lips, but closed them again, not knowing how to answer it. Didn't want to sound unnecessarily rude to someone who was still recovering, like Park.

Kyungsoo intended to go far, to a destination that would be painful for anyone, that would be even more sorry for Chanyeol who was so hurt.

He shook his head, wiggling, even though the tallest man still with his back to him couldn't see him.

There was no chance that Kyungsoo would accept that the firebender accompanied him to the Earth Temple.

"Of course not," Kyungsoo said.

Almost immediately, Chanyeol leaned over, turning around until his face found Do again.

"Why not?" The firebender wanted to know.

"Because I'm going away, Park, and I don't need your company," was Kyungsoo's harsh reply. “I don't know what you're doing around here, wandering this region of the Earth Kingdom alone, but I advise you to get back on your way. When we leave here, you will be able to recover from your injuries in a village and then return to the Fire Nation. ”

Acting like he had been electrocuted, Chanyeol stood up, despite many efforts. With his feet still wet from having entered the water of the stream, he approached Kyungsoo, needing to lean on the trees that used to shade them before he could stand. Standing, with Do sitting at his feet, Park spoke again:

"I can't go back, Kyungsoo, please let me go with you," he begged.

'You don't even know where I plan to go!'

"But I know it is distant," replied the firebender. "And it is precisely this course that I must follow, as far as possible."

"Why?" Kyungsoo questioned with suspicion.

However, this time it was Chanyeol who seemed to refuse to answer. The earthbender watched, strangely, as Park's sudden confidence seemed to break, allowing him to tangle a little in his words. Loose and confused arguments escaping your lips. Several words that didn't answer Kyungsoo's question at all.

“Look, Kyungsoo,” after a few moments of confusion, Chanyeol bit his lip, sitting carefully next to where the earthbender was. “You don't have to tell me where you intend to go, let alone what you are going to do,” he said. “All I ask is that I can accompany you, please. I can help you. I am hurt now, but I am strong, I can do my own thing, and when I fully recover I will be able to carry not just your luggage, but all the other things during the trip. Furthermore, I am very resistant, I have not died until now and I will not die until I reach our destination,” and at one point, he put both hands together in a gesture pleading with Do. “Having a firebender with you can also be useful, I wouldn't mind using my bender for the good of our trip. I can make fires, and even prepare our meals. I can also ward off looters who come my way, Do, just allow me to go with you and I'll be useful. ”

Kyungsoo still believed that the presence of the firebender was not necessary. However, Chanyeol was being insistent. And it was the insistence of the tallest that led the earthbender to ponder.

Pressing his lips together, chewing on what was the last piece of his leftover meal, Kyungsoo frowned, casting a doubtful look at Chanyeol. Park had not asked where he intended to go, much less questioned what Kyungsoo would do there, to which the earthbender internally thanked him for it. It would save him the embarrassment of revealing that he was a twenty-year-old boy who barely knew how to manipulate his element, the earth.

Even so, Kyungsoo was curious about the taller one. He would like why Park needed to go far and find out why Chanyeol was there. It didn't have the same principles as firebender and wanted to ask. But he stopped. He wouldn’t do it, for the time being, out of pure consideration. Not because of Chanyeol, of course, but because of his infirmity. When he was recovered, Kyungsoo would seek answers.

However, at the moment, he was the one who owed answers to the other.

He took a deep breath, unfolding the leaf on which his small ball of bran and water had been.

"You are insistent, Park," scolded the shorter, lying on the ground. He would enjoy the last few seconds of his rest before returning to the walk. Removing the hat that covered his bald head, Do hid his face, casting shade for himself.

Even if he couldn't see it, it was possible to feel the expectation of the tallest.

"It's all right." Finally, he shrugged.

Chanyeol smiled in relief.

"But get ready, Park, and recover soon, because we are going as far as you could dream."

"I will recover," spoke the tallest, and from the rustling of land beside him, Kyungsoo could imagine that Chanyeol was also lying down. "Thanks for that Kyungsoo," even if he didn't see it, he could hear Park's smile, such an effect he had. “You won't regret it,” guaranteed.

Beside him, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes under his hat.

He hoped not.

**. . .**

Minutes later, they returned to their path. Kyungsoo insisted on continuing halfway with Park on his back, saving him from walking for a good few hours, which guaranteed that at the end of the canyon, in the narrowest and most rocky part of the valley, Park would be able to cross by himself.

Like much of the journey they took when Chanyeol came and went in their consciousness, Chanyeol spent most of the journey in a monologue of his own. Kyungsoo hardly answered him, lost in his thoughts, concentrated on the path, thinking about his fold and the weight of the tallest man on his back.

Soon, the hours passed, and when the sky took on the color of the muddy earth, becoming as orange as the hills and stones, the weather cooled, and the end of the valley became visible. The canyon ended where the source appeared, in a narrow corridor formed only of rocks, with a floor built of plump stones and the water that flowed from the source.

By slapping the long legs of the firebender lightly twice, Kyungsoo indicated that now it was time to get off and that the rest of the way he would have to do it alone.

Chanyeol descended carefully, entering the stone corridor ahead of the shorter one. Instructed by Kyungsoo, he bent down to take off his shoes, his feet immediately getting wet upon contact with the water. It was a relief as in a practically desert landscape, a small water source not much wider than both hands together, that spring was responsible for taking life and satisfying the thirst for animals, vegetation, and people from the canyon to the surrounding villages.

Kyungsoo could feel the heat that the earthy environment gave him. Even if you didn't know how to fold your element very well. He felt the vibration of the walls that rose from the floor and extended to the sky, and of the stones under the water stream that clicked under his feet whenever he stepped on its rounded surface.

Everything he stepped on and felt was earth, above his head and below his feet, between his fingers.

The path through the spring has been silent. To the appreciation of both.

When they finally left the corridor, they found the sun shy, ready to leave, saying goodbye with its last sunrays among the clouds, giving them a pink color in a purple sky.

"It's getting dark." Do recognized him, calling the attention of Chanyeol, who agreed. “We need to get to the village before nightfall,” he continued, adjusting his straw hat over his shaved head. He spared one last look at the highest before turning his back and leading the way, saying, "Follow me, Chanyeol, or I'll leave you behind."

Not wanting to test the veracity of his words, the firebender followed steps behind.

Together, this time in silence, they both followed a small road that cut through the vegetation of leafy trees, with new leaves still without fruit. Although far from the source, it was a region that carried much more life than the entire valley from which they had left. The contrast between the environments was stark.

At the end of the short trail, Kyungsoo finally allowed himself to sigh in relief when he found an arch that reminded him of his own village. Two broad, curved trunks, which formed the entrance gate to the village. Around it, a forest of even more leafy trees, kept the village hidden.

"Is it there?" Behind him, the firebender looked confused. To him, that arch of unnatural origin seemed too old to indicate the existence of people there, especially within what looked like an endless forest.

Waving, Kyungsoo hid a small smile.

"Yes, Park, it is there," he confirmed, approaching the gate "Come on, Chanyeol."

Reluctantly, the firebender followed him.

They crossed the arch carefully, immediately sinking into a completely new world, surrounded by tall trees, with tops so wide that they hid them almost completely from the sky. The darkness would almost consume them if it were not for the almost zero existence of cracks between the tallest leaves, which allowed the last rays of the sun to pass.

"Are you sure this is it, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol asked, even more, suspicious than before "Not that I'm doubting you" went on to add "But, just making sure" continued "Are you _sure_ we are in the right place?"

Still not looking back, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, impatient.

"Of course I'm sure," he said.

But Chanyeol was still not convinced. The tallest man fell silent, walking slowly behind the other, following the figure that distinguished him from belonging to the earthbender.

"Have you been here before?" However, his silence has not been able to extend for long.

At which Kyungsoo snorted, angry, ready to finally turn around and answer the firebender with all the anger that had been building up since he met him days ago and considered leaving him buried. However, on hearing the soft crackle of running water, Do stopped.

At his feet, just ahead of where he was, a stream, very similar to the one that cut the canyon, broke the forest in two. A small wooden bridge connected the two ends. On the other side of the forest, between the trunks and the leaves, it was possible to see smoke appear.

Smoke coming from houses, houses that housed people. They had found the village.

Looking for Chanyeol's face to shoot him a small smug smile, Kyungsoo crossed the bridge.

The small village was embraced by the forest, full of small houses built with simplicity. A small cloud of smoke came from the hovels, coming from cooking meals prepared at home. The sun seemed ready to set, and people passing through the village came out of their tiny houses to light their lanterns and light the street.

However, what caught Kyungsoo's attention was the bender barrier that formed just ahead, between the village built on flat terrain and the forest where he and Chanyeol were about to cross completely.

Standing where he was, it was possible to watch the large row of benders dressed in the robes of the typical green tones of the Earth Kingdom separate their legs, dragging their feet over the ground, feeling the ground. Kyungsoo watched, with a certain fascination, the position that the men did. It was incredible, and he was thrilled, secretly wishing that at some point he could manipulate his element as easily as those men.

In a movement of extreme grace, for a bender as heavy as earthbending was, Do saw the man at the end of the row lean forward, his body almost falling in perpendicular motion, and then raising his arms in the same direction. Instantly, obeying his movements, a thick barrier of earth rose from the ground, almost pulled by invisible ropes. A dark, rocky wall that would serve as walls to protect the village at night.

Kyungsoo parted his lips, dazzled by such a clean bender until he was touched by reality and realized that if the other walls were erected, he and Chanyeol would never be able to enter the village, not until the next day, and he certainly didn't want to sleep in the forest that night.

He stepped forward, quickly crossing what was left of the trees that separated them from the village. However, before he entered the village and had the opportunity to warn residents about his arrival, Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol stop him.

"I would like to order something," he said. Before Do could demonstrate any objection, Park quickly amended, “I know I'm not in the right place to ask you for favors, but please Kyungsoo, just this one. It is the only thing I ask. ”

A pause followed, accompanied by the suspicious gaze of the earthbender until Do allowed himself to give in to doubt. He was in a hurry, he couldn't afford to waste time with Chanyeol there.

"What would it be?" shot.

Looking embarrassed, it was Park's turn to respond, sounding shy when asking:

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm a firebender."

Strangely, Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He blinked. "Don't you want them to know that you belong to the Fire Nation?" he wanted to know, his tone, at the end of his question, sounding much more offensive than he would have liked. But he didn't avoid it. It didn't make sense for him to hide it. Certainly, some earthbenders held a grudge, Kyungsoo was one of those, but his reasons went far beyond the history that carried the Fire Nation against the Earth Kingdom. As much as he disliked Park, he knew that its fold would not be a reason for it to be destroyed in the village.

So why hide who he was?

"I don't want them to know that I'm a firebender," the taller man corrected, running his wide, bruised hand between his dark hair. When lifting them, Kyungsoo found slight bruises on his forehead. However, as soon as they appeared they also disappeared, hidden among the Park's black strands. "Please, Kyungsoo, don't be so difficult." Not for the first time for himself, Chanyeol put his hands together to plead, "I am not asking for something so difficult."

And, for the second time, Kyungsoo relented, albeit unwillingly. Didn't want to get to the village before the sun completely escaped and they were isolated outside, they were too close to stop there because of the firebender that didn't want to be revealed.

"Okay, Chanyeol, we will do as you please," said Do, rolling his eyes. Chanyeol thanked him, and Kyungsoo continued, "But what should I say then?" He wanted to know.

"That I have no fold," he asked. "I will say the same thing about me."

Kyungsoo was silent, even though he found this attitude particularly suspicious. He found himself twitching his eyebrows, even more, staring skeptically at the tallest among them. Still, just as before, said nothing. He shrugged, despite his doubts. Didn't know what the tallest one was up to, but at the moment, he wouldn't question it either. They didn't have time for that.

"We will do as you wish," agreed Kyungsoo. "Can we go now?" if had to get answers from the other, would do it at another time, preferably within the village.

To the satisfaction of the shorter, the firebender nodded, even though a mixture of relief and tension in his face was expressed in his face. He had, not for the first time, found the ease with which Do accepted his request strange, but he would not question it either. If the other was in agreement, then it was an agreement.

"Quick, Park!" Chanyeol was pulled out of his reflection when he heard Kyungsoo's howl that had stopped, already a good step away from him.

Chanyeol blinked, walking as fast as he could in his weakened state. Even though he had been carried by Do throughout the end of the canyon, which saved him energy, at one point in the journey his body began to cry out for rest.

Noticing Chanyeol's slowness, Kyungsoo impatiently kneaded the edges of the straw hat he wore on his head. _Honestly ... he--_ thought, fuming . Standing, standing where he was, it was possible to capture two more benders from the row that built the wall, positioning himself to make his fold.

They would not arrive in time, not with Park dragging, needing to touch the stem of the trees to support themselves while making an effort to reach the earthbender; was going as fast as he could. And, unfortunately, Kyungsoo understood that. Chanyeol had fallen from the top of a mountain, had been buried, spent an entire day unconscious, and since he woke up he was not taking the best care. He was not eating well enough to complete his condition.

For this reason, holding a heart as expansive as the earth that could bend, Kyungsoo took a deep breath, adjusting his hat over his very short hair.

Without waiting for Chanyeol's attitude, the earthbender approached the tallest one, and without much discussion, put his arms around Park's legs and back. No explanation was necessary, although Chanyeol was completely shocked by the initiative of the shorter.

There was no time for explanations. With Chanyeol, much heavier and taller than himself, being carried in his arms, Kyungsoo started running as fast as he could with Park.

Like a bender of the earth, although he was not very skilled, he could feel the earthquake, indicating a fold. Soon, the crackle of breaking earth was present, and, looking up, he could see two walls being erected quickly. He had to turn aside, looking for some part of the wall that had not yet been closed.

He found two benders about to lift the last walls in the opposite direction in which he was running.

Holding Chanyeol to his chest, Kyungsoo ran as he had never done in his life when in his village. He felt his feet skid across the damp ground, but he didn't stop. Chanyeol, worried about being knocked over or worse, being the reason Kyungsoo fell to the ground, couldn't even shout or ask the other to stop.

And even if it did, it wouldn't have much effect. Chanyeol closed his eyes, preparing for the impact when Kyungsoo escaped from the area covered by the trees and slid with light feet to the benders about to close the barrier.

Feeling the ground tremble slightly below his feet once again, Kyungsoo hurried on. And, taken by the horror of realizing that they would be homeless now that they had come so close to the nearest one that they would have to rest for the entire journey, Do recognized that he would have to be drastic.

When he was close enough that the green robes were distinguished from the earthbenders, close enough for one of the men to notice his presence and, shocked, to stop his arms suspended in the air. It was long enough that a single wall of the wall was not closed.

Without an ounce of care, Kyungsoo invaded the breach, crossing the wall in time to enter the village. He stumbled, realizing it had happened, knocking Chanyeol to the floor without an ounce of remorse.

The firebender groaned in pain but did not complain. By escaping a look at Do, he could see that just like him Kyungsoo was not in the best condition. Bent on his knees, his face pressed against the earth, barely able to breathe between what seemed like laughter in relief. Around them both, the earthbenders who took care of the wall looked at them with some suspicion, but they did not advance.

For a few seconds, no one said anything, until a female voice ordered, her presence emerging from within the village:

"Close the wall!"

Nodding, the only bender who had not closed his part of the wall, kicked the ground under his feet, then raising both arms, lifting them towards the sky. Chanyeol watched, with astonishment, when a perfectly rectangular block, the width of the doors of the Temples of the Fire Nation emerged from the ground and rose in parallel with the movement of the bender, sealing the wall that protected the village.

When looking up, Chanyeol could watch the birth of the first stars tearing up the sky. He took a deep breath, his arms aching. Despite the blurred vision, Park struggled to look around once more. Never been so far from home. He would never imagine himself in such a situation, especially in the company of someone like Do Kyungsoo.

And with that thought, his eyes were closing without his permission. And passed out from exhaustion.

**. . .**

It would rain all day. It was a deduction, which would probably actually materialize in a few hours when judging how the clouds in the sky seemed increasingly heavy and dark.

Kyungsoo smiled, small, stretching as they walked through the village. It rained heavily in his village, and even when there was no rain, his village remained particularly humid due to rice paddies. Wet earth reminded him of his home, the smell of mud comforted him with a sense of familiarity more than necessary for Do, especially now that the closest he was familiar was the recovering firebender.

To tell the truth, both Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol were in a state of recovery after being welcomed by the village chief.

Although they practically invaded the wall, throwing themselves at it before it was completely closed, what they did was not considered a violation of the village rules – which, later, the earthbender found out was the time at which walls were erected. After sunset, it was forbidden for anyone to leave or enter the village – which led the village chief, a gray-haired lady named Wei Li, to give them a stay out of sheer mercy. She felt sorry, especially when she saw the state of Chanyeol.

Soon, even the night before, each one was assigned to be sheltered by a different family. Since Chanyeol needed more care than Do, Park was taken to the small hut in which the village doctor and his family lived, in the farthest part of the village. Kyungsoo had not seen Park since.

"What are you looking for, exactly?" Next to him, one of the family members who welcomed him, questioned.

He had introduced himself as Wu Yifan, an earthbender, so Kyungsoo appeared to be comfortable enough to participate in small conversations. Yifan was a kind boy, much taller than himself, maybe even taller than Chanyeol himself, and who had gladly agreed to go along with Kyungsoo to the village's small market.

Kyungsoo blinked before answering, bringing his mind to the situation they were in. Now and then his brain seemed to disobey him, and to daydream, briefly in search of the firebender. Do had no idea which of the small houses was home to the doctor and his family, which meant saying he didn't know where Chanyeol was. Would he have already woken up? Would they have taken care of the exposed wounds he had, just as the family that took him in had done to him? Had Chanyeol been hurt even more after he was practically knocked to the ground the night before?

No, Kyungsoo was not worried about the taller one. And if asked, that would be your answer prepared on the tip of your tongue. It was not a _concern._

He just... Okay, well, that would explain it well. He didn't like Park Chanyeol, he remembered him and how his family had decimated and oppressed his people, like locusts on a plantation, plagues of the Fire Nation. Still, would not lie and hide the fact that, perhaps, he has become affectionate even if only a little. Chanyeol had asked, practically begged, for Kyungsoo to grant him the benefit of the doubt and allow him to be his traveling companion.

So, this was what Kyungsoo felt, he believed. Maybe, just maybe, he was interested in how Park was doing, but not because he was interested _in Park Chanyeol_ , the exquisite bender of fire and pride of the former governor of his village, he was interested in Park like his traveling companion.

Without realizing it, Kyungsoo gave a small smile, satisfied with his own line of thought. However, he was pulled from his bubble of confused thoughts when he heard the crackle of fingers. Blinking his eyes, he found Yifan waving his hands, getting his attention.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wu asked, laughing.

Shaking his head to ward off any conflicting thoughts, Kyungsoo allowed himself to laugh, nodding.

"Sorry, I just got distracted." asked, to which the other also waved, in a gesture that said that everything was fine "What did you ask?"

"About what you're looking for." replied Yifan, unconcerned, now also turning his eyes to the clouds that darkened overhead. He clicked his tongue, reaching the same realization as Kyungsoo. It would certainly rain torrentially.

"Food." said Kyungsoo, as he passed the first stalls on the market. As well as his answer, it was possible to distinguish the most diverse offerings of food there, in small tents that filled the sidewalks.

The village produced, in addition to an impressive diversity of herbs and vegetables, meat. And Kyungsoo wanted to take a little bit of everything after all, as Park himself had guaranteed, with the firebender next to him he would be able to cook the food, including the meat.

Beside him, Yifan laughed, amused by the obvious answer.

"You'll find a lot of food here, I guarantee it." That's what he said.

And Kyungsoo also rolled his eyes, humorous.

Fulfilling what he had offered, Yifan was patient, even helping Kyungsoo to choose the best roots to take. Together, they selected a portion of potatoes and radishes, a few apples, a large portion of flour, and the most diverse portion of medicinal herbs that Kyungsoo could want in his entire life. He had bought practically all types of leaves that were on offer, spending what was left of his coins brought from home.

"We can ask the village doctor to teach us how to use the teas if you wish, and then everything you bought will be worth it." Yifan suggested, at one point, as they left the market. In one arm he carried a basket with the purchases he had made at the request of his family.

Not wanting to look anxious, but barely managing to contain himself, Kyungsoo immediately nodded. He would find the doctor and quench his doubts as to how Park was doing.

Thanking Wu, Kyungsoo agreed, and without much delay, they both started walking through the village. As expected, Yifan led the way, leading through the wide alleys. As they continued in silence, Kyungsoo allowed his eyes to fall from the landscape to the feet of the other bender, and only then, like Yifan, like some other benders, did he walk without shoes. Kyungsoo started, with deep strangeness, as Yifan's big feet dug into the earth, raising dust. Intrigued, Do frowned. Why did he allow his feet to get dirty? Wasn't it uncomfortable?

"Oh damn," before Do could materialize his doubt, however, he was cut off by a loud grunt in front of him.

Deepening the crease further between the eyebrows, Kyungsoo did not react to the first icy drop fell on the brim of his hat, echoing in a muffled crackle. In a matter of seconds, the characteristic odor of wet earth spread through the village, accompanied by the rain that started to pour.

"Come Kyungsoo, let's find shelter!" called the tallest, putting the basket over his head to protect himself from the water.

Running through the now muddy streets – because, very different from the other villages that Kyungsoo had visited, in this village, there were no earth tiles on the ground. It was all dirt and low grass, which when wet became mud – they stopped only when they found shelter under the wide roof of one of the small houses in the village. It wasn't big enough to protect your feet, but it hid them from the rain, and that was enough.

Facing the rain, Kyungsoo took off the hat that hid his face, placing it over the food basket he carried. He put them at his feet, and Yifan, next to him, did the same.

"I knew it was going to rain," said the shorter one, arms crossed.

Beside him, Yifan laughed in agreement.

“I also had the same feeling. It is so difficult to rain here... ” Wu said to no one in particular. A brief silence stretched, until suddenly he parted his lips, seeming to remember something, "Ah yes, we are not far from where our doctor lives." He said, pointing in the opposite direction in which they were “See that tall house, with wide doors? It's there."

Kyungsoo had to squint to find what Yifan was pointing at. The rain, clouding his vision, accompanied by people who, just as they ran in search, hindered his search, but in the end the Do was successful.

He found a simple house, built with simple materials, just like all the other residences in the village. It would easily go unnoticed, were it not for its width, which made it much more spacious than any building. Its wide doors and high ceiling were large enough to house many families, or, for that matter, to house patients.

Among the patients who wandered inside, the hair-bender was able to visualize, through the doors that were open, the presence of a tall man, dressed in the typical green robes of the Earth Kingdom. He could pass for a citizen of Earth if he wished, but for Kyungsoo, his high height and dark hair like coal did not hide him.

Without realizing it, Kyungsoo allowed a small sigh of relief to escape his lungs. A sigh he barely knew where it had come from, obviously, he _wasn't concerned_ about the firebender.

A small smile broke out on the lips of the other bender, which caught Kyungsoo's attention. When they looked at each other, Kyungsoo wanted to undo the rough smile that Wu had.

But he ignored him.

Yifan, however, did not ignore his action.

"You look worried about him," noticed the taller, and even though they had no intimacy, Yifan spoke as if they had known each other for a long time and had been friends for years, and had all the intimacy in the world to provoke Kyungsoo.

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo had quickly become attached to the taller, and would not give him a poor response. Although he would really like to do it.

It boiled down to just rolling his eyes and huffing. He wasn't worried about Park, Chanyeol would still be buried if it weren’t for him, remember.

His lack of response seemed to satisfy the loudest, who laughed good-naturedly and rubbed the big, dirt-soiled hand on the back of his neck, against the very short strands. In the meantime, the rain seemed to soften.

"Decreased," said Wu, turning his eyes to the sky. Following his eyes, Kyungsoo also turned to the gray clouds, still charged, that squeezed drops much softer than before "Do you think we can cross?" Yifan asked.

Looking at the cloudy sky, Kyungsoo believed so, so he nodded.

Agreeing with him, Do watched Yifan once again lift the basket he was carrying, putting it back on his head, protecting his face from drops of water. Without hoping to make the shorter do the same, he left first.

Capturing the hat he had abandoned on the basket, Kyungsoo covered his head, ready to pick up the basket when he noticed strange movements in the rain.

In front of his eyes, a few drops seemed to float, dancing in space, and never touching the floor. Kyungsoo had to blink and rub his eyes to see that he was not dreaming. He should be going crazy.

The drops of water, which stopped falling on the grass, made small curves in the air until they merged in a single heavy bubble and floated, slowly, in the direction of one of the alleys next to the house where it was sheltered. It was like a water balloon, and Do, very curious, had never seen anything like it.

Intrigued, Kyungsoo picked up the basket again, this time tracing a very different path from Wu. Following the water bubble, Kyungsoo rounded the corner that was covered by the roof, finding the small alley where the water was gathered. There, over his head, a water balloon, much larger than what he had seen, bounced over his head, holding enough water to fill a bathtub.

Below the bubble, a single boy, almost the same age and height as Kyungsoo, waved his hands masterfully, in a smooth and slow dance, almost as if he were painting the void over his head.

Kyungsoo gaped when he saw him there. That boy, who swung his arms in the same movement as the water, was obviously a waterbender.

"You are very good," said Kyungsoo, unable to contain himself, and in turn, scaring the other bender who stopped what he was doing, amazed.

The abrupt movement of his hands was enough for the bubble to burst, throwing water everywhere, soaking them.

Wide-eyed, the other man laughed, staring at Kyungsoo.

"You gave me a fright," he said. Kyungsoo wanted to ask for forgiveness, but the other did not allow it, amending, smiling, immediately afterward “My name is Kim Jongin, from the Northern Water Tribe,” he introduced himself, offering his hand “What about you?”

"Do Kyungsoo," was all that the earthbender replied, "from the Earth Kingdom."

_ Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribes are capable of adapting to many things. They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. _

##  **BOOK TWO: WATER** ****

**Kyungsoo had never met a waterbender** , so he was, at the very least, fascinated with what Jongin could do. Having spent his entire life in his small village in the most distant and isolated part of the Earth Kingdom, away from large and populous cities and like Ba Sing Se and Omashu, the earthbender had never known any other bender than earthbenders like himself and the firebenders who invaded his village.

He had already heard of the waterbenders, of course, and the airbenders as well, however, the latter had never been more than legends to him since, as he remembered the story, the Air Nomads had been killed by the Fire Nation a long time ago. The Avatar Aang, was the Last Airbender.

As far as Kyungsoo remembered, the waterbenders lived in the poles, South Pole and the North Pole, in tribes, as one huge family. Didn't know exactly what the differences were between living on one end or the other, to say the truth, didn't know what those benders were like. Honestly, Kyungsoo didn't know anything about them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you from Kyungsoo of the Earth Kingdom," said Kim, swinging his arms back in a smooth movement. When raising his fingers, the water that had spread and dripped on the bodies of both boys, made the same movement again made before by the raindrops that the waterbender had manipulated.

Kyungsoo watched, with even more admiration, the water float, taking the shape of a bubble again, following the movements of Jongin's fingers, almost as if they were attracted to his hands. And maybe they were.

Watching the other there, folding the water as if he didn't do anything too much, Kyungsoo could see how the gestures of Kim were very different from those common to earthbenders.

Feeling watched, the waterbender stopped what it was doing. Still dancing with his hands, as if he was juggling with air, he turned his eyes to Kyungsoo.

"Is there anything that bothers you?" he asked with a frown, the long, wet bangs stuck over his eyebrows, hiding his eyes almost completely, which didn't seem to bother the bender.

Kyungsoo immediately shook his head, fearing he had offended the new acquaintance. However, judging by the way Jongin smiled small despite the frown, it was easy to say that the waterbender was anything but offended. He actually seemed just intrigued by the attention Kyungsoo paid him.

Understanding that his answer was not enough for Kim, Kyungsoo quickly amended:

"I was just curious," he added, taking off his hat to squeeze out excess water. "I have never seen a waterbender," revealed.

It was Jongin's turn to be amazed, expressively gaping. At that moment, his eyes bulged, revealing to Do iris a deep shade of icy blue, a gray and cold shade, which contrasted with the dull brown hair.

It was different from the dark eyes like the night sky that he and Yifan had, just as, in turn, they were all different from Chanyeol, who had brown and warm eyes, and who seemed to burn with only the smallest look – not that Kyungsoo noticed these things, of course. Do had learned, during childhood, how people born in the four nations had different physical aspects, but they had never appreciated these differences with their own eyes, at least not until now.

Jongin was very different from earthbenders. His skin was much darker, tanned, unlike dark hair but not at all shiny, and his blue eyes were so clear that they resembled the ice block paintings that always came on the maps that illustrated the poles, where the Water Tribes.

Kim was a long way from home.

"How strange, I have seen waterbenders my whole life," joked the other, smiling small and returning to the water balloon. “You seem a little impressed, don't be, I'm doing what any waterbender can do. I mean, just on a larger scale, I think,” he thought aloud.

"As well?" Kyungsoo wanted to know, this time he was the one who frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, right, to explain this is a long story," and Jongin gave a short laugh. “I'm on my way home, to the North Pole. But I needed shelter and I came to this village, I asked the old woman to allow me to stay here. She permitted me to stay in the village as long as I committed to helping with community services, which I accepted because that's how we do it at the Water Tribe anyway. Having a waterbender with you can be useful, you know? I am feeling very useful here. ”

"And what, exactly, are you doing?" Do asked again, being more specific. Jongin had talked, rambled, and didn't answer him.

"I was getting there," replied the waterbender, laughing. Like Yifan, Jongin also smiled and laughed a lot. “Among the activities that the elder asked me to perform, was the activity of taking care of the plantations. Not many, actually, but she asks me to water the little radishes, take care of the lawn, and give the animals a drink. That's what I'm doing! ”

Not letting Do's questioning gaze go unnoticed, Jongin laughed, throwing his head back.

"I'm doing it all at once," he explained after laughing, pointing to what he was doing. When looking at Kyungsoo, he realized that the earthbender still did not understand what he meant, so it was clear: "I am the one causing the rain, Kyungsoo."

"What?" Kyungsoo parted his lips, surprised. He hardly knew that this was possible to do. "How?" wanted to know. If Jongin hadn't impressed him before, he was now completely impressed.

“It is not a real rain,” Kim quickly said, opening his hands and separating them so the giant bubble that trembled over them became two. His fingers flickered briefly and then two became three, then four, and then several small bubbles. “It would be scary if I knew how to do that kind of thing, maybe if I was much older or if I was an avatar which is none of the cases. I just realized how cloudy the sky was, I took advantage of that to add the water and spread it in front of some houses. I've been doing this all morning, in different corners of the village. ”

"Did you make them believe it was raining?" Kyungsoo frowned.

Jongin, bending over to separate the water-filled portions further, waved. He smiled, taking a long step back, as he did, the water bubbles followed him. It was incredible to watch.

"Actually, I just wanted to deceive the old lady." He giggled, knowing it had worked, he had seen how excited the old lady was earlier when she dripped in front of her little house. “Watering the gardens and giving the animals water, one thing at a time, is something very laborious. Not to mention that the animals of the Earth Kingdom are different, I'm not sure how to behave with them. I have a feeling that the slightest action they will try to bite me.” and when he finished his sentence, Jongin made a point of bulging his eyes, emphasizing his argument.

Then it was Kyungsoo's turn to laugh, soaked in water, in a small silent alley in the company of the first waterbender he had seen in his entire life. A very strange and talkative one, to tell you the truth. If they fought again through the village, he was sure that this strange boy in blue robes and light eyes would get along very well with Yifan.

Wu Yifan who, by the way, should be worried, waiting for him at the doctor's house.

And, with Yifan's recollection, Kyungsoo remembers the presence of Chanyeol, the doctor, and how he had been distracted by Jongin.

"Are you all right?" it didn't take long for Jongin to notice his agitation.

Kyungsoo nodded in response, returning the hat to his head. Then he wrapped the basket handle between his fingers, making sure to check that nothing had been lost due to the water that fell on them. Fortunately, only the fruits and some vegetables appeared to be wet, all other purchases were wrapped in paper, hidden in the bottom of the basket.

"I have to go," said Do, turning to the other bender.

Jongin smiled, waving, his hands still busy with his fold.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Kyungsoo. I hope we see each other around,” it was the last thing the waterbender said before Kyungsoo was still far enough to listen.

espaço aqui lembrar

The way to the doctor's house, now that there was no rain, had been much shorter. Along the way, carefully watching the puddles, Kyungsoo couldn't help wondering if other people, like himself, had also seen the strange movement that the water droplets made, returning to where they came from – not to the clouds, but for the waterbender that handled them.

Kyungsoo wanted to be a bender capable of doing great things, as well as Jongin, who had simulated rain as if it were a simple joke for himself.

And he would be, Kyungsoo knew that at some point it would be as good as he wanted.

He took a deep breath.

It was enough that he had patience.

**. . .**

When Park Chanyeol woke up, waking up from what may have been his fourth or fifth faint from exhaustion, he was wrapped in firm dressings, with his lower half-submerged in a deliciously scented bath. The soft aroma of medicinal herbs and wildflowers, perhaps some oil which he did not know, which was mixed with the smell of wet earth.

It was raining, and Chanyeol was on someone's porch.

Upon noticing the latter, his first impulse was to get up, seized by a terror so great that for a few seconds any sense of pain and responsibility that could pass through his mind was completely abandoned.

With his movement, the water in the bathtub overflowed, and it was the wet crack of water spilling on the floor that attracted the attention of those who were in the room next to his, inside the house, and who came running towards you, containing the bender of water. fire.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" said the stranger, a man who looked much older than himself, with gray eyebrows and wrinkled skin, and small eyes as dark as Kyungsoo's. It was an earthbender “Stay calm, I'm just helping you. You were badly hurt yesterday, you need to rest,” he went on, his voice soft, coaxing Park quickly.

Agreeing, Chanyeol soon removed his hands from the edges of the bathtub, allowing the older man to help him submerge again, splashing water and salts onto the floor.

"Do you remember your name?" the older one asked, keeping his tone soft, this time holding Park's hands, undoing the dressings.

Chanyeol, in response, nodded briefly.

"Chanyeol," said quickly. "Park Chanyeol."

The other man, recognizing his state of lucidity, nodded.

"Remember how you got here, Park Chanyeol?" He wanted to know.

At that moment, Chanyeol hesitated a little, looking around before answering.

He scanned what appeared to be a village rising beyond the boundary of the house he was in, small houses scattered over flat streets, covered with low grass and dirt streets, very different from the busy streets full of commerce, typical of Fire Nation. Still, it was not a vision that resurfaced any memory.

"Where exactly is it _here_?" he replied, strangely, to the other.

Even though he was serious, his question, laden with ignorance, made the other man laugh, laughing briefly before recovering.

"This is our small village, _Leaves from the Vine_ , in the most distant part of the Earth Kingdom." replied "And I am Huang Tao, the village doctor, so I am here looking after you."

Once again, Chanyeol was simply nodding, assimilating what had been said.

In turn, seeming to understand the silence that fell the youngest, Tao, the doctor, was concerned to gently remove all the bandages that covered the wounds that had now became scars on the arms of the earthbender. Some deeper than others and that still hurt when squeezed.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized, pulling his fingers away from one of the long scars that covered Park's arm, wrapping it almost completely, as if it were a thin bracelet attached to his skin. It was ugly, resembling a battle scar, bringing suspicion to the earthbender. After all, why would that stranger bring a scar like that? Especially when he looked so harmless.

"That's okay," Chanyeol reassured him, oblivious to the doctor's frown. “In fact, Leaves from the Vine is a curious name for a village,” he commented.

“I agree with you.” With that, the older one also laughed, dispersing the attention of his suspicions. “It is the name of a song, a song that became popular after the end of the Hundred Years War, about a soldier who goes away and does not come back to the house. It matched our village back then when we were a haven for those who resisted the Fire Nation invasion,” he said, his serene face hardening as he talked about the firebender invasions. Chanyeol noticed immediately, hearing how the last words suddenly sounded stiff.

They hated the Fire Nation there, of course, he should wait for that, after all the Fire Nation had almost wiped out the entire Earth Kingdom.

He forced a smile.

"Yes, of course," said Park. "Damn firebenders."

And the old man laughed, agreeing as if Chanyeol had said some great joke.

"Yes, son, damn the Fire Nation too, and damn war," and Chanyeol wanted to laugh, he really wanted to laugh and follow Tao's words, but it was impossible when you were so tense. All he got was a strange nervous noise. “Fortunately, Avatar has returned to our rescue. Anyway, the war is over, and since then our village has become just one village out of so many in the Earth Kingdom. We still live hidden under the forest, welcoming strangers, just like you and your friend.”

Chanyeol silently agreed.

"Leaves from the Vine is a name that suits this place," he concluded, assessing the environment.

"And do you remember how you got here, Park Chanyeol?" The abrupt change of subject, somehow, did not cause any discomfort in Chanyeol.

He remembered, not in the most detailed way possible, but he remembered the crossing to the canyon, the pieces of slope that had collapsed on him, and, when he tried, he could even remember the face of a certain earthbender who had helped him during the entire route.

Short hair and earthy eyes, a presence that Chanyeol kept with him since childhood in the Earth Kingdom.

Park parted his lips, about to respond, but was interrupted when the muffled sound of a door being opened was present in the interconnected room residence. Like Chanyeol, Tao also heard the soft crackle, stopping what he was doing to turn inside the house, facing the newcomer. Soon, the doctor smiled, recognizing who entered.

"Wu Yifan," greeted Tao, almost as soon as Yifan reached him on the balcony. He appeared, almost as tall as Chanyeol, with the characteristic black eyes of the earthbenders, and when he saw Chanyeol looking at him, he smiled at Park.

Chanyeol imitated the gesture, smiling small still half-submerged in the bathtub. Now that there was someone else besides the doctor, he was embarrassed to be naked. Fortunately, the excessive amount of herbs and blot of mineral powders clouded the water enough that almost nothing could be seen under the water.

"It is always a pleasure to welcome you here, I appreciate the Wu family very much," said the oldest man among them, now having completely abandoned the bandages that tied Chanyeol's arms, instead he applied small doses of a medical paste over the ugliest wounds and the purple bruises. His touch was so soft that Chanyeol hardly felt the applications.

Yifan, looking more than satisfied with the compliment, smiled widely.

"It is very good to know that you are happy to receive us, Mr. Huang, because I have come in need of a favor," he said, sitting on the steps of the small staircase that separated the interior of the house and the balcony where they were.

"I'm listening, Yifan."

“Okay” again, Yifan let out a small roguish smile “I and-” however, just like his own entrance, when the earthbender was still speaking the soft crack of the door being opened echoed again.

Yifan and Tao who were closest to the interior of the house raised their heads immediately, recognizing the newcomer with a small smile. Yifan seemed to say something like "I was about to talk about you", but Chanyeol didn't listen to him, taking advantage of that second when they didn't pay attention to sink in the bathtub.

He allowed his body to dive until his head was submerged, feeling the sweet heat of the boiled water and prepared with salts. The voices around him were confused under his head, becoming a confused chorus that did not attract his attention. Not until, when opening his eyes under the water, he found what looked like a cloudy version of Kyungsoo's eyes staring at him.

In a fright at the sight, the firebender rose, in an action so fast that it accidentally swallowed water.

Choking on the water that invaded his mouth, Chanyeol coughed, although he felt the strong flavor of herbs, oil, and minerals spreading on his tongue.

"Are you alright?" Tao, the doctor, was the first to offer his hand so that Park could rise.

Nodding, Chanyeol rubbed his face, not long before he tilted his face and met Kyungsoo's gaze on him once more.

"Yes, I am, thank you," Park thanked the doctor, deflecting Kyungsoo’s stare.

“I think it's good for the bath so far,” Tao spoke again, this time extending both hands to help Chanyeol get out of the bathtub. “Yifan, hand me the towel, please. Wrap it around Chanyeol's waist,” he instructed, and the other earthbender obeyed him, almost as if he were already used to such instruction.

It was Do's turn to look away, looking for anything but the naked body of the firebender. He heard the sound of water falling on the floor, followed by the low moans that escaped Chanyeol's lips, who felt pain in every corner of his body. For his part, the firebender also escaped Do's presence, ashamed enough that he needed the help of two men so that he could get out of a miserable bathtub and, even more, because he was naked in front of so many people.

When he was submerged in the bathtub, Chanyeol had not felt how hurt his body was. Only now, that he was forced to feel the weight of his own body against his feet, and was aware of his hands touching the bruises spread over his skin, that Chanyeol noticed how pitiful his condition was.

With the help of Tao and Yifan, Chanyeol was guided to the interior of the house. There was one of the large rooms that was already waiting for him. It was a spacious room and practically empty of furniture, filled only by a thin and neat mattress placed on the floor, a few cupboards and two single chairs, both of which were occupied, one with clothes and the other by a woman dressed in white tunics very similar to what Tao himself wore.

Carefully, Chanyeol was lying on the mattress very carefully. In silence, Kyungsoo followed them at a good distance.

"Chanyeol, my sister and I are going to bandage you now, right?" Tao warned, and Chanyeol nodded, feeling soft hands almost immediately passing over his arms, chest, back, and face.

Watching carefully, still carrying his shopping basket, Kyungsoo watched Park being taken care of correctly, with ointment being passed over his ugliest wounds and the bandage tied in the right way. Huang Tao and his sister appeared to be extremely skilled and careful doctors, taking care to check for all possible injuries spread throughout the body of the tallest. Not even the small scar that Chanyeol had hidden on his bangs and an even smaller version of the same scar that he carried in the corner of his lips went hidden from the attentive eyes of the professionals. Something that, even if the Do would not admit it even in a million years, he was grateful. Because, even if he didn't speak out loud, until that moment, he was worried about Chanyeol. They had gone through many things until then to ignore it.

"I'm going to put it on you now, dear," said Doctor Huang, looking for the clothes that were on the chair before. Chanyeol, again, did nothing but nod, lifting the trunk to give access to the woman so that she could slip the tunic over his body while lying down.

A simple tunic was tied around his waist, followed by a pair of soft fabric trousers, both pieces of greenish color, the same colors as Kyungsoo's robes, the color of the Earth Kingdom.

"It’s ready," finally, the woman smiled, looking proud of her work. Chanyeol watched her, her hair was dark and her eyes were deep black, her face very similar to her brother's and her hands soft despite being wrinkled by age, reminded him very much of the maternal touch. It reminded him of his mother and his own family.

The family he ran away from.

Chanyeol was forced to close his eyes, shaking his head to hide the thought.

He missed home, but would never go back to it.

“We are going to prepare some teas for you to ingest, right, Chanyeol? You are very strong, you have some very ugly injuries and you seemed to have been through a lot until you got here, but you still could resist and you are here with us.” Tao spoke again, now standing, facing Park with a compassionate smile.

"Thank you, I am grateful to you," Chanyeol thanked him.

At which Tao laughed, waving his hands in denial.

“Don't thank us, we are just playing our part. Thank your friend, I don't know if you remember, but you and he entered the village before the wall was closed, with him carrying you in his arms,” and by following the doctor's hands with the eyes, the firebender was able to find out who Tao was referring to.

Still standing at the bedroom door, Kyungsoo allowed a small smile on his lips, parallel to the soft blush that painted his cheeks, shy because he had become the main subject of the conversation in such a sudden way.

"I believe you came to visit your friend, am I right?" Tao asked, now speaking directly to Do.

Kyungsoo shook his head, shaking the shopping basket. However, before he could answer, Yifan, who had already moved to his side, was faster.

"We would like to take some questions about some herbs as well, if possible," explained the tallest, bowing politely to the doctor.

Tao, for the second time, just laughed.

"They don't have to be so formal, my sister and me, Huang Lu, will be happy to accompany you for tea, so we can talk." said the doctor, hurrying out of the room. "Please accompany us, it will also be good for Chanyeol to have a few moments of rest."

And together, everyone left the room, leaving only Kyungsoo to keep Chanyeol company.

Chanyeol was lying down when Do approached carefully, sitting on the floor next to where Park was. They didn't say anything at first, but it wasn't necessary. Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo's presence next to him only by the noise of his steps.

"I don't know if I should thank you for bringing me here," as in so many other moments, the firebender broke the silence first. He tilted his face back, meeting, not for the first time, Kyungsoo's big eyes staring at him.

Do, when listening to him, snorted with humor.

"Should not," retorted the other, looking around the room, avoiding Chanyeol's gaze.

"So I don't know what to expect from your presence or you're here waiting for gratitude," continued Chanyeol.

"Don't think I'm here to see how you are doing," Kyungsoo's voice, when answering him, sounded mocking.

So that, smiling broadly, it was the firebender turn to laugh, although weak and without much breath. The bandages and medicinal herbs certainly had an effect, yet they had not magically disappeared with their injuries, which left Park in a long state of recovery.

"I want answers, Park," added Do after a few silent seconds.

Chanyeol frowned at the words of the earthbender, moving over the pillow on which he had been lying.

“We met in a canyon, Chanyeol, and you were buried. Not only that, but he was also sick, weak, and debilitated,” Kyungsoo's words, as expected, are not the most malleable. “What were you doing there?”

And Chanyeol sighed softly when listening to him, he knew where Kyungsoo was going.

Honestly, Chanyeol knew that this moment would come sometime. He didn't know enough earthbender to be friends, but he had known him long enough to know that Kyungsoo would not let something like why Chanyeol was wandering alone through the arid lands of the Earth Kingdom simply passing by.

"I don't owe you any answers, Kyungsoo," in the end, Chanyeol said slowly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to offend you, but I don't intend to tell you what led me to that canyon."

"Why, Park-"

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo," the firebender insisted, eyes closed, almost as if it physically hurt to keep them open and aware. "But I don't want to tell you."

Chanyeol didn't want to remember. He did not like to remember who he was and he liked even less to remember all the things that led him to the canyon. He would have to remember home, the family he abandoned, and his own bending.

Observing the painful expression sketched by the tallest, Kyungsoo could see how invasive his question had sounded even though he was, in fact, interested in knowing the truth.

Even after the end of the Hundred Years War, crossing the Earth Kingdom in the company of a firebender was still strange. Especially if this firebender was Park Chanyeol, one of the Park's, the son with the strongest bender of ex-Governor Park. As much as he tried, Kyungsoo would never be able to forget all the atrocities committed by Chanyeol's father in his small village. The terror of the lack of food, and the fire that spread through the houses and that devoured every small private plantation. The flames that licked the water from family wells and made any resident of their small village dependent on the Fire Nation and the governor who had been sent.

Similarly, the earthbender also remembered well how, from time to time when he passed through the city, he found the large group of soldiers of the Fire Nation surrounding a single child in the company of a small and already very old, employed woman. A lady with gray hair, light skin, and eyes as black as coal, like the stones she was able to masterfully manipulate.

The best earthbender in the village, she was the leader who had been removed from her post and, as a public demonstration of the dominance of firebenders against the small village, would have become a nanny for the governor's youngest son.

In turn, even though Do had seen little Park Chanyeol many times, Kyungsoo could never know more than what he had been able to see through the cracks between the shoulders of the firebenders that made Chanyeol safe.

They were just the memories of a small boy with round eyes and round cheeks, hair so dark that it shone, and big, heavy, and expensive clothes.

Oh, and there were also the stories. The damn stories about Mr. Park's incredible son, the child who embarrassed even his older brothers. The boy who, at just 14 years old, had already mastered the technique of generating lightning and redirecting it. Chanyeol had always been described as someone very powerful, strong, and who after fulfilling promised military training, would become a great warrior, a pride for the Fire Nation.

Perhaps that was why the sight of the bedridden Park, bandaged and so dependent on the help of others was strange. Chanyeol didn't seem as strong as he heard them talking, and it puzzled him. What could have happened to him?

And, stuck in that thought, Kyungsoo sighed.

"I never learned to bender the earth," Do suddenly revealed it, drawing the attention of the tallest man who until that moment avoided his gaze.

Of all the things Kyungsoo could say, the revelation that he didn't know how to bend was the last one that Chanyeol could hope to hear. He didn't understand, but also didn't stop Kyungsoo from continuing. So, when he realized how Chanyeol suddenly had his eyes fixed on himself, like a child looking forward to what would follow, the shorter continued:

“In my village, only parents can be masters of their children. My bending ability developed early, at the age of five I was able to crush small stones and levitate some stones. Still, I never learned more than that,” He revealed, and when he paused, Kyungsoo understood Chanyeol's silence as a silent request for him to continue. “After the Fire Nation invaded our village my parents had to leave and that was the last time I saw them.”

"What happened?" the firebender question sounded timid, fading into the air.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, saving him a look.

It was a little obvious what had happened, his parents had the same fate as the other benders who dared to challenge the Fire Nation. The waterbenders who resisted in their Water Tribes, the air nomads attacked, and the Earth Kingdom rebels, all had the same sad fate: consumed by the fire of the Fire Nation.

"After our village was completely taken over, my parents left for Omashu, they were very skilled benders and would be useful there."

"Omashu ...?" Chanyeol wanted to know, still hesitant.

Kyungsoo nodded silently.

“One of the last cities to fall before Ba Sing Se, you remember the story right? It hasn't been that long.” and Do sighed again, only then allowing his eyes to meet Chanyeol's. Large hazel-colored spheres, which when viewed up close, glowed a warm yellow, like the hottest flames that fuel a flame. A pair of hot orbs that stared at him with care, attention, and ... Fear.

Chanyeol knew the end of that story. He remembered what had happened in Omashu, and then the fall of Ba Sing Se, he remembered how his family celebrated when the city burned at the hands of the Fire Nation. Their parents had celebrated for days, after all, for them, it had been the end of the war. All Four Nations had fallen to their knees before the Fire Nation. He was still very young when it happened, but he remembered it well. Would never have imagined that a few years after that would be back in the Earth Kingdom, now older, fleeing and hiding. Life sometimes takes a few turns that it could never explain.

"I'm so sorry," before Kyungsoo could speak, Chanyeol interrupted him.

"What are you doing, Park?" the shorter tried to stop the firebender when he noticed Chanyeol lift his bandaged arm and bend over the mattress, rising from where he had been lying. Kyungsoo even tried to force him to lie down again, but fearing to accidentally touch any of the bruises hidden under his tunic and the bands, Do pulled his hands away, authorizing Chanyeol to do what he wanted.

And so the tallest one did, sitting up, his eyes finally staying at the same height as Kyungsoo's. In a much more respectful action than the shortest he could ever imagine starting from a firebender like Chanyeol, Park tilted his head, bowing as far as his injured back would allow.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo, for all the things that you, your family, and your neighbors had to go through," his voice was sincere, in each syllable uttered, a regret that for some reason, Kyungsoo did not know exactly the why, he believed that he should not belong to Park.

Chanyeol was a firebender. A damn firebender who was going to be trained to become a military man. He was a Park, the youngest of the man who had ruled his village, treated his people like plagues. From his hands, Chanyeol was able to create flames very similar to those that destroyed his home, that killed his parents, and that waged war for a terrible hundred years of nightmares.

Kyungsoo knew it wasn't right, but he wanted to hate Park. Hate him from the bottom of her heart, hating Chanyeol with all her strength, from the deepest part of her being. Kyungsoo wanted to punish Chanyeol, punch him, and make him suffer as much as he suffered in his childhood at the hands of the Fire Nation soldiers.

But he couldn't.

And he knew he hadn't been able to since the moment he found Chanyeol buried in that canyon. Knew he couldn't do it when felt pity. Kyungsoo was not a bad person, and would never become.

Besides, he also knew that Chanyeol was not to blame. Park hadn't started the war, he wasn't the one who took his parents away. Although Kyungsoo's life was hard, Chanyeol was not the reason for that, and let alone Kyungsoo. He was just a victim of chance, damn chance, and misfortune. Neither of them had started that war, let alone they are who ended it.

However, there was Chanyeol, hunched over, asking for his forgiveness. Forgiveness for what? Park had done nothing wrong.

And if he hadn't done anything wrong, why did that apology relieve Kyungsoo so much?

For a brief moment, neither of the two boys moved, perpetuated without exchanging a single word, until a squeaky groan escaped Kyungsoo's throat and cut the silence.

Soon, a small drop ran down his face, tracing a smooth path down his cheek, meeting the floor. It didn't take long for other drops to follow the same path, sprouting from his eyes to flood his face with tears.

Chanyeol only realized that the earthbender was crying when another moan, this time a very painful and wheezing echoed through the walls of the room. He looked up and was surprised to find a bent Kyungsoo, squeezing his own drill with one of his hands, stifling a cry.

"Kyungsoo!" The taller was alarmed, and in an embarrassing momentum, he dragged his large, heavy body across the mattress, until he was close enough to the Do to be able to touch his shoulder and, asking for silent permission to touch him, hugged Kyungsoo.

And the instant the earthbender felt Chanyeol's shoulder under his head, he cried compulsively.

The Fire Nation had not asked for forgiveness for what they did, even though Fire Lord Zuko tried to reiterate peace, the culprits did not apologize. His parents' killers and invading firebenders, none of them apologized. So many earthbenders, like Kyungsoo, held a grudge and anger.

But Chanyeol, who was not to blame, had asked for his forgiveness. He was not the Fire Lord, however, as a bender of fire and someone who had witnessed closely the oppression that other nations suffered, Park knew the weight of what his people had done in the past. And that, that recognition, even if it wasn't enough to clean the wound that Kyungsoo carried next to him in his heart, was enough for the moment. Chanyeol did not understand his pain, because he had not experienced it, but he recognized and respected it.

And that respect, which Kyungsoo didn't know he needed, was enough until then.

During the long minutes that passed, there was no sound but the sobs of the earthbender. Until Kyungsoo himself walked away, worried that someone might invade the room and find him there, crying on the taller man's shoulder.

He wiped away some tears on his face, suddenly embarrassed that he had been caught in a fragile moment.

"Excuse me," murmured Kyungsoo, putting a safe distance between the two. As he looked up at Chanyeol again, he found Park looking at him with a small smile.

Holding his smile, Chanyeol shook his head.

"It's all right," he answered.

Kyungsoo, in turn, snorted. He was a proud boy and the firebender had caught on in a fragile moment.

"I believe you still want to finish telling me what you were talking about" Chanyeol suddenly suggested, leaning down until his shoulders touched briefly and moved away again, in a light and sweet greeting. "I interrupted you while ... Well, you were still talking."

“Honestly, Park, I don't even remember very well where I left off” the earthbender suddenly confessed, amid laughter. “Thank you, by the way. I forgive you."

"Thank you for forgiving me," Chanyeol said back with a sincere smile, one that Do couldn't help but reciprocate.

With patience and a few pauses to answer pertinent questions from the taller, Kyungsoo said that his destination was the Temple of Earth and that the purpose of his trip was to find a bending master in the temple for himself. And Chanyeol, feeling grateful that Kyungsoo revealed the truth, explained why he was there, next to Kyungsoo: he was running away, specifically running away from his family.

However, he was unable to speak much further. At the exact moment that Do was going to ask for more explanations, Yifan appeared calling him to find the doctors.

"We will meet again later," were Kyungsoo's last words after exchanging a glance with the firebender.

When he met the doctors again, both siblings were waiting for them on the porch with a tea set. Just as Yifan had asked, the doctors taught Do how to do and what each of the medicinal herbs he had brought was for. And, as if they had read his mind, they explained how each of the preparations would be useful for Chanyeol's recovery.

Carefully, they explained that Chanyeol was not really sick, but badly hurt, badly injured, and that he would need a lot of care. Until the firebender could fully recover it would take a few more weeks, which was precious time.

A time that Kyungsoo didn't quite know if he was willing to spend.

"Still, there is a waterbender that recently arrived in the village and I believe he is skilled enough to be able to heal some injuries and speed up Chanyeol's recovery,” informed Tao between a few doses of tea.

That seemed to attract the attention of the shorter.

Jongin? Could Tao be talking about Jongin, the bender he had found earlier?

“Is he really able to do that? That waterbender? ” Yifan, for his part, looked surprised.

Huang Lu, Tao's sister, nodded.

“I believe so, he is very playful but he is also very skilled with his abilities. Hopefully, we can convince him to help us.”

Later, when finally thanking the doctors and leaving, Do Kyungsoo had a lot to think about. Chanyeol needed more time for his recovery, but that time could jeopardize his trip. It would delay the time when Kyungsoo could finally be reaching the temple to learn to bend. The weeks he would spend in the village waiting for Chanyeol to be able to walk normally was all that separated him from his desire to find a master.

But, Kyungsoo knew that at that moment, Chanyeol needed that time more than he did.

Which brought him back to the conversation he had with Park, about his lack of skill and the apology that the taller man had made of himself.

Walking through the village next to Yifan, Kyungsoo found himself compressing a laugh.

He couldn't believe he had been crying, shed real tears in front of Chanyeol.

"What is going through your head?" As if he had noticed the dark path that traced Kyungsoo's thoughts, Yifan interrupted him by asking in a loud voice.

It was already dusk. Kyungsoo had not noticed such detail until Wu's question, forced him to face him, and only then could he see the first stars tearing the sky behind his head. If Do was very quiet and concentrated, he could feel the vibration of the earth being manipulated and transformed into walls to close the wall. If the paid attention could even see the earth under the ground settling, forming a rock with all its molecules clinging to each other, until it climbed into a perfect, hard, and massive rock.

It was fascinating at the same time that it saddened him. Kyungsoo felt that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to do anything like those earthbenders. As much as he tried like everyone else, he had no technique, let alone someone who taught him. He didn't know much more than shaking a few pebbles and believed wouldn't go much further than that.

"It's not a big deal," Do tried to talk it out.

But Yifan was attentive and curious enough not to miss a beat.

"I know we met literally one day ago," said Wu, and paused to stop walking. Kyungsoo had to do the same to accompany him. “But you can trust me, Kyungsoo, I feel like we can be friends and that's why I trust you. If there is anything I can help you with, I would like to do it. Everything to make you feel better because we are friends.”

His words made Kyungsoo think.

He would have to spend more time in the village anyway, Chanyeol, being sick, would only get in the way and, as much as Do didn't want to admit it, he worried about the firebender enough to want to wait. At that time, Kyungsoo would have to stay in the village. He could use that time to do more than just help residents with their daily tasks...

"Actually, I think there is one thing..."

**. . .**

It was the first time that Wu Yifan had met a bender adult who did not know how to bend. But, as the elders said, there is a first time for everything, right? Maybe that's why he didn't bother when Kyungsoo timidly asked the tallest one to help him learn to bend.

To say that Wu was not surprised would be a lie. He had been shocked enough to spend a few seconds in silence that, to Kyungsoo, was desperate. However, as you could imagine, the earthbender ended up accepting helping, getting even more excited to start training than Kyungsoo himself.

The next day, Yifan put all his day's tasks ahead so that he had the afternoon completely free to spend with Kyungsoo. After a brief visit to the doctors' house just to check on Chanyeol, the friend who accompanied Kyungsoo on his journey, both earthbenders turned to the forest. Yifan took them to a small clearing, crossing the same small stream that Kyungsoo had seen the night he met the village.

The clearing was nothing more than an open space with trees growing apart. There was dirt in all its forms scattered in that patch of forest, not the dust that covered the ground and the rocks that protected the roots of the trees. If they were quiet enough, they could also hear the soft crackle of the stream water wetting the rocks and bathing the earth.

"This is where the old woman teaches the children of the village," explained Yifan, presenting the environment, almost as if that clearing was sacred, and perhaps it was "I hope you are ready for your first lesson in bending the earth!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kyungsoo nodded, laughing at the other’s euphoria.

"Let's start by moving a rock," Yifan continued. "Do you know what position to make this fold?"

Again, Do just nodded, accompanied by a movement in which he spread his legs apart, keeping them flexed and separated, almost as if he were sitting in the air. It was one of the first positions they learned when to bend the earth. And in general, it was all that Kyungsoo knew to perform a double. For that reason, he believed he was doing it right, but realized that maybe he was wrong in judging the grimace that formed on Wu's face.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?” Kyungsoo questioned.

"Not exactly" Yifan replied "It's just..." he scratched his head. "You're wearing shoes."

And Kyungsoo was, he realized when he turned to his feet covered in shoes similar to the greenish clothes he wore. Shouldn't he be wearing shoes?

Yifan seemed to hear his implicit question when he judged how he approached so that he could explain:

“Our element is the earth, the earth that we can feel. The best earthbenders can hear the earth, they do this by perceiving the vibrations of the floor and feeling the earth playing with our skin. Our feet are the part of our body closest to the ground, which is where we come into contact with the earth,” and in the end, Wu pointed to his bare foot, already very dirty.

"You're right," Kyungsoo agreed, taking off his shoes.

When he was completely barefoot, Yifan smiled and raised two excited thumbs, returning to his initial state of complete enthusiasm, which brought new laughs to Kyungsoo.

"Bending should be fun," Wu spoke again, standing next to Kyungsoo, mirroring the position of the shorter one: knees bent, legs apart, fists clenched in the air. “So if you don't happen by chance don't get stressed, just try again. Also, our element is hard, and what is hard can sometimes seem ready to hurt us, but don't be afraid, Kyungsoo. Like earthbenders, rocks are an extension of what we are. And you can be sure, even if they don't live like us, they like us as much as we like them, that's how it should be so that everything stays in the most perfect harmony,” and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Master Wu."

Yifan laughed when he was called a master.

"So let's start," he spoke after controlling his laughter, pulling the first rock.

Kyungsoo watched carefully when the taller opened his fists, revealing his open palms. As if transparent wires were connecting his hands to the rocks, Wu pulled on a single-arm, and in doing so a stone that reached Kyungsoo's waist came dragging from where it was attached to the root of a tree to the front of both benders.

It was a simple bending, very well executed when judging how the stone made a perfect path almost as if it had created life and walked towards them.

"Now, you must push it with your bend," asked the taller. "And remember, Kyungsoo: Bending should be fun, it's a joke."

 _It's a joke,_ Kyungsoo mentalized, taking a deep breath.

Bending should be fun.

Applying the little he knew about his fold, Kyungsoo closed his eyes, inhaling as much air as he could once again. It was necessary to remain calm, and just as Yifan had instructed him, more than anything the Do should listen and feel the earth.

"Yes, Kyungsoo, listen to your element," as if he could hear his reasoning, the low whisper ran from the lips of the other earthbender, encouraging Kyungsoo to continue what he was doing.

Keeping his eyes closed, Kyungsoo shuffled his feet across the floor, soiling the sole, feeling the earth go through his fingers. It was a feeling of dirt that he was not used to until then, but that still didn't seem strange to him. It was actually fun, reminding Kyungsoo of memories of when he was still a child and could play in the mud that formed when it rained in the village. He would return home dirty, completely covered in dust, and much happier than today.

Opening his eyes, Kyungsoo turned to the stone in front of him. However, when he was about to make the bend, he was interrupted by Yifan's feet kicking his foot.

"Wrong position." Wu caught his eye, dragging Kyungsoo's right foot across the floor, almost unbalancing the shorter one in the process. “This is how you should be,” he finally spoke, satisfied with the new pose of the other.

There was a difference now. Before, Kyungsoo appeared in a position that looked very irritable and ready for a fight, now, however, his pose was much softer, almost as if dialoguing with the environment, he didn't even seem like he was ready to make a bending and punch the stone.

"With your feet apart this way it will be easier for you to move and still keep your feet on the ground," explained Yifan before walking away again. "I'm sorry for interrupting earlier, by the way, I won't do that anymore."

And, not for the first time, Kyungsoo just nodded, turning all his attention to the stone in front of his eyes.

Feeling that his new posture was in fact much more comfortable, Kyungsoo flexed his arms around his chest before quickly counting from one to three, begging the heavens for his bending to work and, thinking of the rock in front of him and only her, stretching his arms tightly in the air.

What a surprise it was not when, obeying its movement, the stone retreated a good meter back.

Kyungsoo, watching the stone being pushed back, was static.

Until he realized. And only then, when he realized what he had done, he was euphoric.

“Yifan! Did you see that?!" When he realized, Kyungsoo was already screaming and jumping, celebrating.

Okay, it hadn't been a big thing or the biggest bending in the world, but he had made it. Kyungsoo, at 20, could still be an earthbender. He was very late, in fact, but his skills were not stunted. He had managed to make a bending that even children could do, and that was something to celebrate. For years Kyungsoo had to deal with the insecurity of the people who condemned him and who, from time to time, suggested to him that he would not be able to manipulate the earth like an earthbender.

"Congratulations Kyungsoo!" Saluted him with a few pats on the back, proud as if they had been friends for a long time, it didn't even seem like they had known each other just a few days ago. "The stone went completely back, you did very well."

Do nodded, thanking him with a wide smile.

"Do you think you can do the opposite now?"

"As well?" he blinked. "Bring the stone as you did before?"

It was Yifan's turn to say yes.

"It won't be that difficult, see how I do it," And Kyungsoo watched him closely.

Turning his black eyes to the front, Wu imitated the position in which the lowest was, knees flexed and separated, with one foot in front and the other serving as a base in the back. His movement, when pulling the rock, was identical to that previously made by Kyungsoo, with the only difference that instead of pushing his arms forward, the taller opened his palms and pulled them towards his own body. In doing so, he attracted the stone that obeyed the movements of his hand.

With a brief wave of his hands, Yifan stopped and turned to the other man. Soon, it was Kyungsoo's turn to imitate him, however, at the moment when he was about to do so, Do was interrupted by the loud crack of water falling on the floor.

The noise that echoed with the crash of water falling on the floor was loud enough to scare even Yifan, who jumped in fright.

Startled, the earthbenders looked at each other and didn't think long before stopping what they were doing to run in the direction from which the noise came.

Leading the way, Kyungsoo left the clearing, returning through the high vegetation path until they reached the small stream that separated the forest from the tree barrier that hid the village. There, both were surprised by the water-filled ground, the land covered with foliage having turned into thick mud. Standing in the center of all the mud was a single boy covered in water from head to toe, smiling small, with blue and bulging eyes, like a child caught in the act by his parents.

His equally blue robes betrayed him as a waterbender.

Kyungsoo immediately recognized him as Jongin, the waterbender he had met the other day.

"Oops." laughed Kim, traveling his eyes among the newcomers "Did you hear it too?" He asked, not allowing the other two to answer – after all, it was obvious that they had both heard the noise made by the falling water – the waterbender quickly amended: “I was training my bending, I have a hard time concentrating and the old woman had told me that this is a good place for that. But I heard a strange noise and ended up scaring myself. ” and scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"Strange noise?" Kyungsoo frowned.

“They were like leaves breaking, like when we step on dry leaves. It was nothing much, to tell you the truth, I confess that I am a little more scared than most people. Oh, by the way, do I not know you?”

"To me?" Yifan pointed at himself and Jongin denied it.

"Not you," laughed Kim. "He," and pointed to Kyungsoo.

"Yes, I scared you a few days ago while you were doing that bending that simulated rain." replied Do in such a low tone that it almost sounded like a murmur, he was feeling embarrassed.

Once again, the waterbender was just laughing, running a hand through his soaked hair as he shook himself to get the excess water out of his body.

"As I said, I get scared very easily, don't worry about it," said Kim, turning his attention to the stream water again "Now that you are here, I wonder if the noise I heard could be you."

Stuck in the words of the waterbender, Kyungsoo looked around, looking for any sign of what might have scared Kim. Honestly, he did not believe that it was he and Yifan who was responsible for the noise that caught Jongin's attention, after all, they were far from the stream. However, before he could express what he thought, his training partner was much quicker to declare:

"I believe so, we were practicing our domination too."

Kyungsoo wanted to slap himself and slap Wu too. But he did not, instead, he remained with his eyes fixed on the forest.

"Are you earthbenders?" Jongin asked curiously.

To which Wu responded positively, waving quickly several times.

"So maybe what I heard may actually have been you..." murmured the waterbender thoughtfully.

"Or an animal," suggested Do.

But, denying it, Jongin shook his head.

"It wasn't an animal, I know what I heard," he stated firmly, his blue eyes bulging.

“Right…” Yifan, once again, resumed the conversation as the good articulate man that was “You must be the waterbender the doctors said, I am Yifan and my friend Kyungsoo that you already know. We were practicing in the clearing, would you like to join us?”

When invited to accompany them, Jongin bit his lip, showing a thoughtful expression again. One that, this time, was not sustained for long, soon being replaced by a brief nod.

Using his domination to bring some of the water from the stream to the water bottler that Kim carried attached to his clothes, Jongin asked the earthbenders to guide the way.

And so, in an unintended way, they ended up establishing a certain routine as time went on in the village. They found that Jongin was an excellent waterbender, capable of doing much more spectacular feats than simulating rainfall for irrigation. It was with the help of the waterbender, and his healing ability, that Chanyeol was able to recover in a much shorter time.

Yifan also proved to be a great earthbender, an efficient master, and, most of all, a real one for Kyungsoo. Even though Kyungsoo was progressing slowly in his training, Wu never pressured him and whenever he encouraged him, he was very careful and kind, always reminding what earthbending should be; something fluid and good, it should be pleasant, and then it became like this.

As the days turned into weeks and Chanyeol seemed to be healthier, the doctors granted permission for Park to accompany Kyungsoo and the others to the clearing, even though they believed Chanyeol did not have a bending. They simply said that the company would do him good.

There, during the lessons that Kyungsoo had in the forest, it was when Jongin jokingly suggested the possibility that Do could learn by observing the technique of the other benders. And that was how Kyungsoo found himself developing his own technique, something just for him, watching the gentle way Jongin manipulated his element and the way Yifan played with the earth in every fold he made.

Although still terrible with earth levitation, having enormous difficulty in carrying heavy rocks, Kyungsoo found that he was very good at handling smaller fragments like dust and sand that dissociated from the ground whenever Jongin mixed the earth with water and produced mud.

After two weeks in the village, Kyungsoo discovered that he could become an excellent mud bender.

Along with friends made in the village and who became closer, Kyungsoo also found himself approaching Chanyeol. He was still tough and often inevitably resistant to Park, however, Chanyeol in turn was so soft and so sincere about becoming close to the earthbender that when Kyungsoo realized he had already been hooked by the firebender. Terribly and inevitably hooked by Park Chanyeol. And that new feeling, when recognized, was something that Kyungsoo didn't know how to deal with.

He still didn't know which side Chanyeol was on. Park now knew everything about Kyungsoo, but Do, for his part, still knew very shallow things about Chanyeol. The firebender had never again touched on the subject of his family behind him, and Kyungsoo, since he noticed his strange new affection for Chanyeol, also declined to ask. He was afraid that the more he knew the more he would be attached to Park and honestly that was what scared him.

"You are getting better," saluting his thoughts, Chanyeol appeared in the clearing, approaching where Kyungsoo was crouched playing with a pile of mud.

Looking back, Kyungsoo found Park equally crouched just behind where he was, staring at him with big eyes and a gentle smile. There were only the two of them there, Yifan and Jongin had been gone for hours when Kyungsoo chose to stay in the forest and practice. A few hours had passed since then, the earthbender hadn't even noticed, Chanyeol was probably there to take him back to the village.

Not knowing how to respond to the compliment, Kyungsoo nodded, turning his eyes to the mud at his feet.

From the ground, a small column of earth sprouted, smaller and wetter than the stone walls that formed the village walls, but it was a sign that Kyungsoo was almost there.

"See what I learned to do," Kyungsoo spoke, moving his fingers above the mud column, then obeying the movement of his hand he watched the column rise exponentially, doubling in size until it became a tower that reached the height of his shoulder.

Making use of his most recent apprenticeship with waterbending, Kyungsoo brought his left hand under the mud column and, in a sudden attack movement, caused a portion of wet soil to come loose and be thrown into the face of the tallest.

The shot was accurate, a perfect aim, hitting Chanyeol's forehead soiling his bangs. Kyungsoo laughed, especially when he realized Park's shock that he had barely seen where the shot had come from.

"And to think that I made a point of praising you," Chanyeol scoffed after passing the initial shock, wiping the mud off his face.

Saving no laughter, Kyungsoo nodded.

That was an unusual sight, Chanyeol would say. Although, even the firebender noticed Kyungsoo's significant change in attitude towards him, finding the other person's sincere smile and laughter was not something he saw every day. He had to take advantage when opportunities came.

Perhaps, for this reason, contradicting any common sense, Chanyeol just imitated Kyungsoo's laugh, too caught up in his smile to contest it.

"Did they send you here to come and get me?" When his laughter became weaker, Kyungsoo stood up and turned to where Chanyeol was, meeting the tallest man's eyes fixed on him.

Immediately, as if Do had said the most absurd, he nodded.

"It was getting late and I missed you, I came because I was worried about you," replied the other, having no idea of the confusion that his words had caused in Kyungsoo, a strange buzz taking over the earthbender's stomach, unfolding in his throat and causing him _terror._

Kyungsoo, honestly, needed to learn what to do with the new feelings that overwhelmed him.

Do parted his lips, about to answer him when the crack of branches breaking beside the clearing caught the attention of both benders.

Initially, it was not something that caught Kyungsoo's attention, after all, it was more than usual the presence of small animals in that region, however, at the moment that Do noticed the strange concern in Chanyeol's expression, he realized that there was something wrong.

Frowning, the firebender looked around, wondering at the sudden stillness that fell over them. Strangely, he started to feel feverish, a chill down his spine. It was a bad feeling, a terrible feeling, Chanyeol was being overcome by the same feeling of horror that had happened on the same day that he found himself collapsing in the canyon when he fell from the top of the mountain and was buried.

"Kyungsoo, can you feel the earth's vibration?" The question asked sounded like a murmur, low enough that only the earthbender could hear.

Doing yes, Kyungsoo rubbed his bare feet on the dirt, slowly spreading them until he could stand on it lightly. His range was not wide, since it was still in the training and learning phase, but it was enough that he could feel the vibrations of the soil that surrounded the entire fireplace and a little beyond it.

It was in this way that he felt that, behind some trees, someone was present, watching them.

"How many?" Chanyeol spoke again, softly, his lips barely moved.

"What's going on, Park?" startled, the words sounded much harsher than the earthbender planned.

" _How many are there,_ Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol emphasized, deliberately ignoring him. He was just as scared as Kyungsoo.

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo again dragged his foot on the ground, once again allowing himself to recognize the earth. When he concentrated, he could feel the presence of feet beside theirs pressing on the floor, there weren't many, but suddenly they started to move. They were walking slowly as if they knew what the Do was doing, realizing that their disguises had been discovered Kyungsoo could feel the pairs of feet running, and this time they saw him.

"There are three!" was all Kyungsoo could say before a blast of fire scorched his way.

Chanyeol pulled him to the ground the instant three strangers jumped out of the trees, two of them were armed with sticks and the only one who didn't have anything in his hands was able to blow fire – it was a firebender.

In a slight movement, Chanyeol got to his feet bringing Kyungsoo with him. Stumbling, the earthbender stared at him in panic, not escaping the fact that Chanyeol seemed to escape his gaze. It just pissed him off. Who were those men and why was Chanyeol acting as if he knew why they were there?

"We need to get back to the village," murmured the tallest. "When the walls of the village are closed we will be safe."

“Chanyeol, who are these people? What is happening?!"

"When we are safe I can tell you, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol returned, watching the three strangers slowly approach them, surrounding them like predators ready to devour their prey. "Now I need you to help me," he asked.

Immediately, Do frowned.

"Help you?" He stared at him.

"We have to run now, not fight, Kyungsoo," said Chanyeol, looking around. "I know I said before that it could be helpful, but I'm not ready yet."

With that, Kyungsoo grunted. Even though he didn't know what was going on, it was he who had the power to protect them. Outraged, Kyungsoo wanted to reply there, to reply sharply, but he also knew that this was not the time for this. They needed to get out of the clearing first and, preferably, to get out unscathed.

Waving at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo took a deep breath, slowly spreading his feet, steadying them on the floor. Performing one of the only folds he knew how to do without a lot of work, he moved his hands making him able to feel the earth, to see it mold to his desires as if the element were something that completed him, an extension of himself.

Facing the ground that existed under the feet of the strangers that surrounded him, he separated his hands, the ground imitating his gesture, opening holes where the men were and swallowing them up to his knees, leaving the strangers terrified.

Trying to escape, the armed men used their spears as tools to try to climb again, but Kyungsoo was much faster when he put his hands together again, the earth obeying him, almost sealing the hole open, pinning the men to the ground.

"Let's go!" shouted Do, running into the forest, not giving the other bender time to check if he was following him.

Chanyeol appeared in his field of vision shortly after passing the first trees, when looking up it was possible to distinguish the village and its benders on standby, ready to raise the walls.

At the same time, light strides echoed behind the trees, denouncing the imminent presence of danger.

Listening to them, Chanyeol squirmed, tripping over a root. Kyungsoo stopped as soon as he saw the tallest man lying on the ground, but before he could help him, he was surprised by one of the masked men leaping towards him. The other two who accompanied him appeared soon after.

Predicting a possible attack by the earthbender, the stranger, who was the same firebender as before, raised a warm palm in the direction of Do, while another stranger approached Kyungsoo to immobilize him from behind.

Feeling helpless, Chanyeol kicked on the floor, unable to get up when he felt a weight being applied against his back, one of the attackers having immobilized him just as he did with Kyungsoo.

"So are you the one who is stealing Mr. Park from his family?" Asked the masked firebender, his gloved hands lifting the face of a Kyungsoo in shock.

Watching a terrified tear escape Do's big eyes, Chanyeol felt himself boiling. He did not register how his body became increasingly hot and nervous, his limbs trembling, one of his hands subtly dragging himself across the floor, struggling to be lifted against the firebender.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes the instant he felt the warm palm touch his face, burning his cheek. He screamed, in fright and pain. Seized by the agony of the burning skin, he did not open his eyes in time to watch the bluish ray that suddenly took over the forest, nor did he watch when the man who had previously attacked him was voraciously pushed back when he was taken by an electrical discharge that came out directly from Park Chanyeol's fingers.

Sending a second electrical discharge from his hands, this time against the man who immobilized him and now trying to attack him, Chanyeol rose from the floor, his presence sufficient for the last man to flee taking the unconscious body of his companions with him.

Although he wanted to attack him, Park also moved away, approaching where was a tormented Kyungsoo in the agony of pain. Not wanting Chanyeol to see his face, Kyungsoo tried to pull away from the instant the firebender touched him.

"Kyungsoo, we need to run," Park reminded him, his voice much softer and more breathless, feeling guilty for the attack that happened.

Nodding, the earthbender agreed, plunging through the vegetation, the Park's running footsteps just behind him as they ran in the direction the village was. With the treetops hiding them from the sky and the mixture of adrenaline together with the recent scare, it was practically impossible to distinguish if it was sooner or later, if the sun was still at its post, watching over the return of the benders to the village or if they had already abandoned.

Kyungsoo, with his throbbing face, implored the heavens that his case was the first.

It hurt almost physically when reaching the small stream that marked the end of the forest and the beginning of the village and perceiving the soft pearly glow that illuminated the tributary. In that region, where the trees became less abundant, the earthbender feared to stop, but stopped, in a movement so abrupt that he felt Park bump into behind him. Kyungsoo hardly cared, not hesitating to look up to the sky and find there not the sun but the moon greeting them; warning them that it was too late.

They had managed to escape from their pursuers, but the night had caught up with them. Nothing could protect them there.

They were alone.

Together.

_ Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. _

##  **BOOK THREE: EARTH** ****

**It hurt when the firebender followed Kyungsoo's gaze and found,** along with him, that they would not return to the village until dawn. He was tired, stressed, and sore, much less than Do, but he was, and just as he wanted more than anything to return to the village. He and the earthbender needed this, both for rest and for their protection. Especially to Kyungsoo who was injured and, possessed as he was, he didn't seem willing to exchange any words with Park.

It was as if they had returned to the moment they found themselves in the canyon, with Do harassing him but not completely pushing him away, with the slight difference that this time Kyungsoo was a little more hurt. He looked sad, betrayed. Wounded not only by the physical scar that took the left side of his cheek, transforming the skin of the region, previously smooth and into a healthy reddened tone due to the constant sun on his face, in a white and swollen spot. Chanyeol was not like the village doctors, but he knew a burn scar when he saw one. He knew that later that whole whitish region would be taken by an ugly shade of purple and brown and would stay that way until the necessary care was taken.

It should hurt. The firebender did not stop blaming himself for what had happened, the thought taking over his mind since an exhausted and anxious Kyungsoo turned on his way towards the village and returned to the interior of the forest – it would not do to approach the village knowing that she was protected by the wall that surrounded her.

Chanyeol did not question when Kyungsoo silently walked through the trees, his eyes intent around. They were still exposed, and Do knew that those men who had attacked them before, whoever they were, could return. They would be back, it was a certainty, the earthbender just didn't know when, so they needed to be cautious. Protect himself during the night and return to the village in the morning. From then on, he no longer knew what they were going to do.

Tense and still without exchanging any words, the benders realized that they were back in the same clearing in which Kyungsoo spent the afternoon training. The cracks made by the hole he had opened to arrest the men who tried to attack them were still there, as were some burnt logs from the brief fight.

They didn't talk about it. Chanyeol was too hesitant to do it while Do was still stuck in a stupor fueled by shock, horror, and a lot of anger.

Kyungsoo was like his element: strong, persistent, enduring, and tough. He endured a lot, from his parents in Omashu, going through a difficult childhood under the rule of the Fire Nation, and his journey in search of a bending master.

A fright, a wound, and a disappointment should be nothing to him. So why was he feeling so shaken? He should expect that Chanyeol would betray him, _a firebender,_ son of the terrible man who almost destroyed the village in which he was born, Kyungsoo shouldn't expect much more from the Park than hurt. Do was not a fool, he knew that this strange attack, so sudden and certain against both of them, had something to do with what the fire master had refused to tell him.

"We will hide here," amid the silence that surrounded them, the earthbender suddenly spoke when they were already far enough away from the clearing as well as from the village, in a region of the forest where Park had never set foot. They had stopped in front of a mountain with several levels, the first of which was low enough that they could both reach with a little climbing.

Not questioning, the tallest just nodded, watching in silence when Kyungsoo suddenly rolled up the sleeves of Earth Kingdom's own characteristic green robes, and without warning the other, started to climb among the rocks.

The mountain's first base was fortunately not high enough to make the action difficult, but still, it took Chanyeol by surprise to see Kyungsoo go up without complaint. Feet taking turns with their hands, climbing without panting, bent on just climbing.

Park followed him shortly afterward, running away from his thoughts when he noticed the lowest near the flat summit of the relief, not long before he also climbed the rocks and met the other on the highest point.

It would serve as the ideal shelter. Above the hill, it was high enough to prevent anyone from finding them easily, and at the same time, low enough to remain hidden under the tops of the tallest trees, the real peak of the mountain covering the plane area in which they would stay. Kyungsoo being an earthbender in training was just another bright spot.

Despite his physical and mental fatigue, the shorter said nothing when he stopped suddenly and, waving his hands over the earth, put his fists together and raised them, a perfectly square rock rising from one of the mountain walls, following his movements.

The sweat that broke out on his face, running down the sensitive skin that still healed, made him gasp, just as the lack of experience led Do to stop bending about three times until the wall had been completely erected. However, in the end, the result brought relief and a certain pride to the bender.

Breaking the finer branches of the trees that sprouted on the mountain, Chanyeol planned to build a fire, while Kyungsoo kicked the wall of the hill from where the rock that sheltered them with exhausted feet came from, kicking it until the stone broke and make a hole, opening what would serve as a small cave where Park took the fire.

It was the first time that Do had watched Chanyeol perform fire bending.

Sitting a meter away from the shortest, the firebender waved his fingers, rubbing them against each other until a small flame emerged between his forefinger and thumb. Soon, he blew the flame towards the branches until they became a fire. The second crackling wood was consumed by the fire.

With the fresh lighting from the fire, Kyungsoo's face became more visible to Park, who, looking up after feeding the fire, was able to once again notice the burn mark, the skin that seemed to darken. He noticed the earthbender blink, his brow contracted, seeming to be in pain, but still without complaining or raging.

On the contrary, the way chosen by Do to deal with the injury was to lie on the hard floor, close his eyes, and ignore Chanyeol's presence.

Their silence perpetuated in that way, for long minutes when the tallest just stared at the earthbender, who remained with his eyes closed, until, no longer supporting that situation, Chanyeol spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo." his voice came in an embarrassed and restrained murmur "It was all my fault, I hardly know where to start."

"So just don't start." was Kyungsoo's reply, still without looking at him.

Okay, he deserved all that resentment; therefore, Chanyeol tried not to be bitter with the earthbender's lack of tact.

For that reason, he continued:

“Before,” he said, “When you asked me what I was doing in that canyon, I didn't want to tell you because I thought the less you knew, the safer it would be. And I was wrong, Kyungsoo. Just telling you would protect us but I was selfish, I know that now it's no use apologizing anymore, but it's my fault and I'm really sorry, I didn't want to involve you in this. ”

"Who were they, Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo's voice came out.

This time, the tallest bit his tongue until he blurted out:

"My family sent them to me."

With that, the Do finally sat down, revealing not only a confused and affected face but also the scar that now became purple and painless. Chanyeol tried very hard not to face the burn, however, when he least expected it, his eyes betrayed them and followed in the direction of the dark mark on the other's skin.

He knew little about wounds and healing, but he knew scars from burns- it was part of being a firebender with military training. Judging by how quickly the wound in Kyungsoo had healed, Chanyeol could say it had been a superficial burn. A sense of relief filled him as he imagined that the firebender that attacked them hours ago had only put his hand on the lowest one and was immediately removed. That is why the burn burned the Do so much, but it did not prevent him from acting; she wasn’t so painful, and, remember, Kyungsoo was a strong man.

“I ran away from my family, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol continued. “Before the end of the war, Avatar Aang came back and Fire Lord Ozai was ousted, I was being trained to become a soldier with other promising firebenders. After the Hundred Years' War, some families who grew rich and became influential during the Fire Nation's domination over other nations did not like what Avatar Aang and Fire Lond Zuko were doing at all, so they continued their system of military training to create new firebenders soldiers who are at their disposal so that they can take back land that does not belong to them, but that they believe they do. ”

"Is that why you were in the canyon?"

Hesitantly, Chanyeol nodded.

"I was running away but they found me. Before that I was in your village, somehow they found out that there was a firebender over there and associated it with me. They were right, obviously, and I had to go. But they caught up with me. We fought a little but it wasn't enough, they knocked me over and I fell," he paused, his voice becoming timid before saying, "And you found me."

"It doesn't matter where you go, they'll find you," the earthbender murmured, leaving Chanyeol to nod because it was true. He didn't want to have that conversation with Kyungsoo, not that way, but it was necessary. What he feared most reached them faster than Park could imagine.

" I'm sorry, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol's voice sounded more embarrassed than ever. "I'm really sorry, I should have told you how dangerous it was to be with me, I shouldn't even have asked to accompany you. If it wasn't for me none of this would be happening. You would be in the village now if preparing for the last part of his journey, or who knows, he would already be at the Earth Temple. ”

On the other side of the fire, Do snorted.

"You should have told me," was all that he said. He didn't look angry, or mad; he was simply resigned. As if someone had been giving the hot-headed bender a cold shower and since then, his mind has never become hot again. Chanyeol doesn’t like it.

It was at that moment confused and uncertain in the face of an antipathy that Chanyeol had never seen on the Do, that Park realized, at the most inopportune moment of all, how much he liked Kyungsoo. What had happened had affected the other and the worst thing was to recognize that the only person responsible for what happened was nobody but the firebender and his irresponsibility.

Chanyeol parted his lips, wanting to question whether the other's face still hurt or if he could do something to help. He also thought to ask if Kyungsoo could forgive him or if, like Park, Do believe that the highest was the reason for those problems and therefore did not deserve forgiveness.

Whatever his questions were, the tallest gave no reason to any of them, settling for just to shut up and hide, ashamed, the face in front of Do.

They fell asleep that way. They were worse than ever.

espaço aqui lembrar

Similarly, the morning of the next day was also not the best. They had risen early, awakened by the sun's rays radiating over the mountain before touching the forest. Chanyeol had been the first to wake up, followed by a disoriented and sore Kyungsoo. At the last, it took a few good minutes before he could orient himself and remember where they were – why he was sheltered by the Park under a rock in the mountain and why he couldn't feel the left side of his face. When he remembered, his memories returned accompanied by the strongest fury and the deepest resentment.

Even after descending from the mountain, neither spoke again. Chanyeol had learned his lesson the night before.

However, even though there was that strange bitter aura hanging over their heads, they still relied on each other. They needed to reach the village together and, preferably, without any more inconvenient events or sudden attacks. They were tired, physically, and emotionally exhausted, hurt, and hungry. They probably wouldn't survive if they met any of the men who wanted to attack Chanyeol, they didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

For that reason, they were being more cautious than ever.

The time also helped them, the morning that ripped the sky, bathing the forest, which was usually dark, in light allowed the benders to see any dark movement in the distance, even among the longest trees. This, together with the common silence of dawn, left them in an environment of almost peace. It was different from the chaos that had been the night before, with the flight, the struggle, the search for shelter, and the strangeness that arose between them, resulting from all the events.

Kyungsoo was still sad. He would like a good explanation, not satisfied with what Chanyeol had revealed to him the night before when he talked about his family and pursuers behind him. Do wanted to understand why the firebender hadn't revealed that to him before; the earthbender felt used. Chanyeol was with him during his journey because he needed help, that's why he had been so insistent, now Kyungsoo could understand.

Park had managed to trick him. There was Do Kyungsoo really thinking good things about the firebender, seeing him with good eyes, trusting him, so that, after all, he would be betrayed.

He should never have trusted the firebender. Do knew, he had gone through the grief of the war, he knew Chanyeol's family, he knew what they were capable of, but still, he had been such a fool. Kyungsoo was resigned, disappointed with Chanyeol and himself. He was disappointed that, especially, even after everything that had happened, he still expected Park to say something. A lame excuse, an admission that he was deadly sorry or a more truthful explanation, literally anything. The earthbender just wanted something he could hold on to and prove to himself that no, Chanyeol was not as bad as he had revealed to be capable of. But wanting something and seeing it come to pass were different things. Usually, their wishes never came true.

Then, he resigned himself to silence.

Not for the first time, the Do was the one who guided the way through the woods, taking them back to the village. Because he was less hurt – besides being considerably more apt to bending – Chanyeol was at the rear, so that if someone jumped through the vegetation they would have time to defend themselves and escape.

They were hungry. The last meal that had touched both guys' stomachs would have been a small portion of Earth Kingdom's common stew at noon the day before. Their bellies only wanted to cry so hungrily. Chanyeol felt so hungry that he was willing to eat even the green leaves of some lower bushes, just to have something between his teeth, something to swallow.

Suddenly, they stopped, hearing the crackle of leaves breaking not far away.

The shorter was the first to stop, Chanyeol close behind.

"Did you hear that?" it was the first time the earthbender had spoken to the tallest in hours.

Striving to the last hair to not reveal how upset he felt, the firebender nodded.

Frowning, Kyungsoo stared at him, giving to the Park a look that bordered on concern. It was obvious that if they were who they expected them to be, only Chanyeol would be able to fight and resist for them. The state of the earthbender was evident in his pale face, in the scar that was part of his cheek, and in the tired arms that kept shaking no matter how much he tried to hide. Do Kyungsoo was a training bender, and as much as he had performed incredible bending the night before, he was not yet a master. Not for now.

Chanyeol would do that for them, then. He would defend them, as he should have done from the start.

Turning his attention to the direction from which they had registered the cracking of leaves, Park hid behind one of the largest trees next to them, bringing with him Kyungsoo, who stood between the tree trunk and the firebender.

They could barely forge some noise by throwing a stone in a random direction to get the attention of those who attacked them when, being faster than the benders, a blast of fire appeared in the air, passing close to the tree they were on.

The earthbender froze close to the tallest's chest, making sure that this was the moment of his death – virgin, without mastering earthbending, and not speaking to Park Chanyeol.

"I thought they wouldn't find us anytime soon," Park murmured more to himself than to Kyungsoo. Almost at the same time, another blast of fire cut through the air, close but still not reaching them.

"Me too," Do agreed, cringing in pain when Chanyeol squeezed his shoulder, holding part of his body weight against hers, then poking his head out of the trunk protection. There was almost no strength left to them to support themselves standing on either side.

As fast as Park bent to spy on the men who attacked them, he returned, cowering next to Kyungsoo this time when an even more intense heat came between them. The flames launched this time were thrown directly at the tree they were on, scorching the leaves from the lower branches.

"We need to get out of here," the earthbender spoke, to which Chanyeol nodded, agreeing.

Bowing once more until he had his face and one arm on display, it was the tallest's turn to fight back, now knowing where his attacker was.

Looking down at where the attacks came from, the firebender raised his hand, feeling his fingers grow heavier and heavier, carried by a static polarity, a soft blue glow suddenly enveloping the air around his skin. The hairs on his arms stood on end the instant an electrical discharge escaped. And then another, and another, manipulated by Park as if they were an extension of himself.

Soon, as sudden as the fight started, it ended, but not for Chanyeol who, on returning to his strategic position behind the trunk, was almost passed out on Kyungsoo. A final flare of fire startled them before a crack in the earth broke the ground, knocking down trees, swallowing whatever lay ahead.

Raising his eyebrow, Chanyeol stared at the shorter one, secretly questioning him if he was responsible for that sudden natural disaster, which the earthbender denied.

It was when, when sneaking out of the trunk one last time, that both were surprised by the sight of a fissure opening just below the tree in which the firebender that was chasing them hid, swallowing it until only its head was free of the earth. Not far from the unlikely scenario, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were able to recognize Yifan together with two other earthbenders, in a firm and combined movement, joining their fists in sync with the earth walls that clamped the firebender attached to the floor.

Behind him, Jongin appeared in his blue robes and a bag full of water attached to his waist. He stopped when he found them, blinking and stuttering shocked and incomprehensible words at the sight of both of them so weak and injured before hurrying to lift the Park heavy body above a weak Kyungsoo.

"What happened to you ?!" he shouted, supporting the weight of both, one on each side “We were so worried. Chanyeol left to meet you and never came back. So we heard of lightning in the forest, but there was no storm, and when a search patrol came we found out that Chanyeol is a firebender! ” Jongin said it all in one voice, breathlessly "Kyungsoo, your face! What happened to you?"

"I think we can talk about it in another moment," was the response of an already very weak Park Chanyeol.

Hurriedly agreeing, the waterbender was quick to call for help from the other earthbenders who quickly joined them. Carefully, the men carried both, requiring two people to carry each bender. Relief finally caught up with Kyungsoo the moment he was able to lay his head against the shoulder of one of the villagers who helped him to walk. His vision was too cloudy for Do to even distinguish who it was, something that, at that moment, just didn't matter. His body was aching almost entirely, his eyes tired, his stomach hungry, and now that the adrenaline was gone, the earthbender was back to feeling the pain of the scar on his face.

When the small group started walking, leading them together in staggering steps, Kyungsoo didn't even notice that they were actually walking until he was able to look up and notice the treetops, always so far away, in motion. Sunlight streaming through the broad leaves, illuminating his face. By tilting his head, Do was still able to distinguish Chanyeol by being taken to his side with the help of three other earthbenders in their typical green robes very similar to those that Kyungsoo wore.

Although they could not see him very well, his mind was dizzy, preventing him from focusing his attention on a single point, Do squinted his eyes to find out if the other's condition was better than his. Coincidentally, their eyes met briefly when Park, from where he was, looked for him with the same intent. Upon realizing that they pulled each other's attention, Chanyeol was the first to force a small smile, another shy smile, another apology, soon surrendering to the heaviness of his eyelids, closing his eyes.

With that, Kyungsoo turned his eyes to heaven once again. A brief sizzle escaped his lips as the pain in his arms intensified, the exhaustion from having made heavy bendings and not even having rested. The treetops were moving again, this time much faster, they seemed to be running. His arms hurt more, the landscape ran and suddenly everything became darker as if they were putting a veil over his vision.

Do Kyungsoo didn't question when his own eyelids started to weigh and his body became so heavy, it finally became lethargic. Finally, he passed out from exhaustion.

**. . .**

Hours later, when Do finally woke up, he was immersed in a bathtub. Hot water enveloped his naked body, bathed in a mixture of perfumed oils, petals, and herbs that floated in the water. Still lethargic from the time he was passed out, Kyungsoo looked around, not recognizing where he was. He just, somehow, still knew he was in the village, the common house in soft browns, ocher, and green seemed to denounce belonging to the Earth Kingdom.

The earthbender was in a strange room, big and almost empty of furniture if it weren't for the big wooden bathtub that took up almost all the space in the room. It looked like a bathroom, like those that were common in the homes of the wealthiest families in Ba Sing Se and that was popular with the firebenders in Fire Nation. It was the kind of strange luxury that Do Kyungsoo was not used to.

For that reason, he didn't hesitate to put his hands on the edges of the bathtub and try to get up, his sudden action causing the water to overflow, the petals stirring until a single, delicate pink petal stuck to his skin, just above your knee.

His movement, while stirring the water, also seemed to awaken another figure present in the room, one that he had not noticed until then.

A grunt suddenly echoed, drawing the attention of the earthbender who was trying to remove the flower petal stuck to his skin.

He should have been caught off guard when he looked up and found big familiar eyes blinking in his direction. However, Kyungsoo didn't find it unexpected to distinguish Park Chanyeol's broad body, equally naked and newly awake, resting on the other side of the bathtub.

They faced each other in silence, and noticing the other's eyes on him, Kyungsoo forgot the petal he was trying to pull out and went back to dive into the water. It was strangely calm, they just looked at each other. They didn't talk, even though there was a lot to be said between them. They seemed too tired to talk, their bodies still in a state of recovery. Soon, they came down to just looking, as they had been doing over the past few hours. Someone had to say something, they were waiting for the initiative of the other.

The water stirred again, throwing medicinal herbs out of the tub, small waves following the movement of Chanyeol's arms as he moved. It was the second time that Park was in a bathtub like that. The first time had been when they arrived at the village, and he woke up in a smaller version of that same therapeutic bath.

The first time the firebender happened, he was unconscious throughout the process, but this time it was different. Chanyeol would have woken up shortly after leaving the forest and saw the concern shown in the eyes of each of the villagers when they saw him arriving next to Kyungsoo. He was taken care of by the siblings, properly medicated, and led to the bathtub in which he was now. All under the demanding eyes of Kim Jongin and Wu Yifan, who wanted to know what was going on.

Ironically or not, Do Kyungsoo, who was just under a meter away, wanted the same thing.

And Chanyeol wanted to tell. He really wanted to. Park had already admitted part of the whole thing, but it seemed that the more he talked, the more the situation seemed to get worse. First the attack, then Kyungsoo wounded, they spent the night outside the protection of the village walls and now there, wounded, and not knowing what they would do next. The shorter had a journey to fulfill, and Chanyeol strongly believed that with him the earthbender would not be able to get where he wanted and he would never be able to forgive himself for it.

Snorting, the tallest felt suffocated, needing to take a deep breath to organize his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sink into the hot water, being completely immersed.

What would he do? He didn't want to leave Kyungsoo, not just because he believed that with Do he would be safe – it was shameful to believe that at some point he had already thought in such a way – but because now, after the time they spent together, even he realized how much learned to like the shorter. This in addition to the obvious fact that Chanyeol did not want to move away from the earthbender.

However, that wasn't just about him. Park Chanyeol practically had a target over the head. His family was watching for him, even going so far as to have sent hunters after him, just to take him back. It was dangerous that Kyungsoo was with you. And acknowledging that fact seemed to hurt more than Chanyeol could ever hope for. He didn't want to get away from Do, he really didn't want to.

As he emerged, the tallest coughed, drawing air back into his lungs. A little more than 30 seconds had passed underwater, which for him was more than what he normally managed.

"Park."

Removing the wet fringe from his face, Chanyeol was startled to hear the low tone of the one who was the source of his most recent anguish, calling him soberly. When looking for the lowest, Park found him playing with some of the dry leaves that floated in front of him, now leaning against the edge of the bathtub, in a direction much closer to the one he was in earlier.

Kyungsoo felt equally suffocated. It was possible to feel the discomfort of the firebender at a distance, it was for this reason, and that only reason, besides his good heart, that Do allowed himself, for the first time, to give in. Making that situation more unbearable than it already was was a war the two of them would lose.

Running his hands between the short strands, the earthbender turned completely upward, watching him shrink to his full height, looking humiliated. There was a small scar in the middle of his forehead, between the two eyebrows, attracting Kyungsoo's attention.

This time, a short silence rose until Chanyeol broke it, saying:

"I'm tired of I'm sorry." and curling his lips, he let out an embarrassed laugh "I'm ashamed to say I'm sorry." he admitted "I blew it, I didn't want to tell you the truth when you helped me because I was afraid of being abandoned, I was selfish, foolish and naive, I thought they would never find me. ”

Nodding, Do added:

"But they found him."

And Chanyeol just nodded.

"I was angry, Chanyeol, very angry," abruptly, it was the shortest one who spoke again. Turning to him, Kyungsoo admitted, surprisingly to Chanyeol, without carrying anger or resentment in his voice: "I felt betrayed. You didn't tell the truth, I mean, Park those guys could have killed _both of us.”_

"I know, Kyungsoo, I know!" The tallest replied in clear nervous contrast, shaking hands in the water "I was wrong. I was very much wrong, I put us all in danger. You could have died, and even though nothing serious has happened to you, they left you this terrible scar, Kyungsoo,” he was cringing with embarrassment again. The shorter watched Chanyeol lower his voice in torment: "And it's my fault."

As a result, Kyungsoo felt compelled to disagree, shaking his head, seeming to want to draw Park's attention. Slowly the Do approached through in the water, his approach leaving the other even more defensive and embarrassed. Chanyeol looked down the instant the shorter stopped in front of him, serious eyes searching his.

“I felt angry, Chanyeol,” sighing, Do said again. “I thought all kinds of bad things you can imagine about you," and it was his turn to laugh in shame. Not far from himself, the firebender also laughed, just following the shorter one that seemed suddenly more relaxed “I don't like lies, Park, that's why I got so angry, those strangers attacking us, hurting me and after all, the two of us stuck outside the village was just a bonus. But, can I be honest with you? I believe that nothing hurt me as much as knowing how you hid important things from me, hid after I told you the whole truth about me."

"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo ..."

"I'm not saying these things to make you feel guilty, Chanyeol." not for the first time, Kyungsoo took a deep breath, the movement of his chest inhaling air seeming to reassure him "I'm talking because I want you to know what I think, we need to talk. If you want this" and pointed between him and the tallest at say "Work, we need to start talking."

Automatically, Chanyeol nodded, agreeing with whatever the other said, about to apologize again, until abruptly he stopped, the last words of the lowest reverberated in his mind. Slowly, he raised his head, staring again at the Do, this time with much more interest than the previous embarrassment.

Believing have not heard very well the first time, the tallest needed seconds to process, the earthbender words repeating over and over in his mind.

"What do mean it" and when speaking, the tallest imitated the gesture made by Kyungsoo, pointing between himself and the other “Between us?”

Much calmer than Park, Do allowed himself to sink into the heated bathwater, just his face flushed by the high temperature outside.

"What do you mean, Chanyeol?" he raised an eyebrow "We will be together until the temple, right?" When asking the question, the shorter swore to have seen the normally chatty Park Chanyeol choke “Did you mean to give up?” he asked, more out of curiosity than an accusation, finding the other's reaction strange.

Chanyeol nodded, but the lie was screaming in his eyes. He meant to give up, yes, but that was because he was sure that Kyungsoo himself wanted him away, just as he believed it would cherish the safety of the other bender.

Seeming to catch him in the lie, Do sent a smug look, almost demanding that Park abandon his harmless lies.

Snapping his tongue at being caught in his lie, Pak plunged into the bathtub so that his face was at the same height as the earthbender.

"It can be dangerous, Kyungsoo," he said, this time being careful, to tell the truth, and speak exactly what he was thinking. "They'll be back. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but my family will send other people, and they will only be satisfied when I am with them. My presence will only put us in danger once again. ”

“It wasn't your presence that put us in danger” the other made a point of punctuating, staring at the firebender with his big black eyes “It was your lie. We were taken by surprise, I went.”

Denying, Chanyeol tried to retort.

"Kyungsoo..." he grunted, begging Do to be realistic.

"I'm serious, Chanyeol. I don't think ... I mean, I don't want to" and cleared his throat, his face suddenly flushed looking for anywhere to look but the Park in front of him "I don't want to break up if you want to know what I want. I would like to... Hm ... I would like to be with you." he admitted.

Soon, Chanyeol smiled. Like the first time, he found himself obliged to dive further, just hide the smile that broke out without being able to contain it. Red to the tips of his ears, Park blew an embarrassed "Thank you" which he pulled out laughs from the earthbender.

Kyungsoo had never seen the firebender so timid and the sight, although he could deny it, was nothing but adorable to him. Such a thought, along with the realization that they would now be fine, made him feel pleasant, a new sense of peace falling on him.

Still laughing, Do moved closer to Chanyeol, until they were just inches apart. Standing with his face at the height of the tallest's forehead, Kyungsoo bowed, placing a sweet kiss there, leaving the other in the state of purest surprise. Surprise that intensified when, still holding a laugh, the lower thrust pushed him until he was completely immersed in water.

Under the scented water, it was still possible to hear the laughter of a Kyungsoo who seemed to have a lot of fun with the situation. Her face flushed, whether from embarrassment or shortness of breath in laughing out loud, becoming a beautiful image in Park's eyes.

Kyungsoo was really beautiful, and giving space to that thought was no longer so scary.

**. . .**

Before leaving, Chanyeol had things to do in the village which included telling the whole truth to the friends he made in the village.

This happened the day before he left Kyungsoo, one afternoon when Jongin was free from his work in the village and Yifan spent all his time with Do, helping him to carry out further bending. Chanyeol sneaked over, and with an embarrassed smile, asked them to sit down.

By then, Jongin and Yifan had already discovered that Park had lied about his bending ability – he had said he hadn't, but both Kim and Wu had seen him use lightning bending.

The truth came naturally when an embarrassed Chanyeol admitted everything about hiding and fleeing the terrible fate that has remained for him since the end of the war. He told not the most beautiful story, but the true one, which was enough for his new friends. Listening word by word patiently, the benders nodded, and after all, they were understanding, instead of pointing the finger and accusing him of being a liar, they summed up in talking about how incredible the firebender's ability to manipulate rays. Chanyeol was grateful for that.

In turn, the afternoon they were leaving proved to be painful. Leaving was part of Kyungsoo's journey, he knew he shouldn't stay anywhere until he got to where he wanted – the Earth Temple. However, knowing it did not make the process any better. He had become attached to each of the people he met, Yifan, Jongin, Huang Lu, and Huang Tao, not to mention the other villagers. Chanyeol, who wiped some tears from his big eyes, was not much different.

With the forest appearing ahead of them as a gateway to other places they would discover, Kyungsoo sighed, adjusting the straw hat over his head.

"Come and visit us when you become a master," said Yifan, comforting him with a squeeze on his shoulder.

Laughing, Do nodded.

"It won't be long, I hope," he joked, holding his friend's hand.

"I trust you," Wu replied, looking ready to cry comically.

Looking back one last time, at the friends who were with them to watch his departure, the earthbender smiled. Covering them – accompanied by Chanyeol, who held them tight -, he said goodbye, promising that not only he but Park would also return.

Lifting his eyes to the front, Kyungsoo pulled the brim of his hat over his head, crossing through the first trees that protected the forest, they walked out of the village. Carrying with him a beautiful picture of what was ahead of him. It would be dangerous, he knew it would be, but he still had a good feeling. Everything would be all right, and he would complete his journey with Chanyeol.

No scars or problems. As long as they were together, everything would be fine.

##  **THE END** ****

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please don't forget to leave your comment!


End file.
